Shinitakunai
by Ninja Lady Jae
Summary: Vollkommen neben sich wacht man eines Tages im Stehen auf und weiß nicht was war, genauso wenig was sein wird. Vielleicht hofft man dann, dass der Tag bald zu Ende gehen soll, oder, dass er nie angefangen hätte.
1. Chapter 1

_**Shinita-**_

Aomine konnte nicht sagen wie viel Uhr es war, es fiel ihm aber auch etwas schwer darüber nachzudenken. Normalerweise jedoch hatte er nie Schwierigkeiten am Stand der Sonne, mehr oder weniger genau, die Uhrzeit festzustellen. Eine Zeit lang war es sogar so etwas ähnliches wie ein Hobby von ihm, die aktuelle Zeit zu erraten und es dann mit seiner Uhr zu vergleichen. Zu vielen Unterrichtstunden kam er trotzdem zu spät, das lag aber an vollkommen anderen Sachen.

Aber jetzt schaute er nach oben und die Zahnräder in seinem Kopf wollten sich einfach nicht drehen.

Apropos Uhr, er hatte doch eine. Zuerst massierte er sich aber mit seinen Fingern die Augen bevor er auf seine Armbanduhr mit dem altmodischen Ziffernblatt schaute. Sie war kaputt. Stehen geblieben um 11:38 Uhr.

Er schloss erneut die Augen und massierte sich diesmal die Schläfe und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern was er letzten Abend gemacht hatte und von wo dieser merkwürdige Schmerz in seinem Kopf herkam. Es war definitiv kein Kater, so einer fühlte sich anders an aber es war komischerweise auch kein richtiger Schmerz.

Aomine atmete tief ein und wieder aus und schaute etwas frustriert zurück auf sein Handgelenk. Immer noch 11:38 Uhr. Warum er für einen kurzen Augenblick den tiefen Wunsch hatte die Uhr würde noch laufen wusste er nicht. Es war ja nicht so als ob ihm der Zeitmesser, den er vor ein paar Jahren für billig an irgendeinem Stand gekauft hatte, so viel Wert war. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er aber wirklich gedacht sein Leben würde von der Uhr abhängen, aber während er seine Armbanduhr schüttelte verflog dieses eigenartige Gefühl, genau wie sämtliche Gedanken daran.

Er schaute durch das zerbrochene Glas auf das unbewegte Bild vor ihm. Sogar der Sekundenzeiger hatte sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle gerührt, wie als ob sämtliche Zeiger auf das Ziffernblatt geklebt worden wären.

Endlich ließ er von seiner Armbanduhr ab und schaute sich erneut um.

Als er sich die Gebäude, die Straßenschilder sowie die wenigen Menschen und Autos ansah, kam es ihm so vor als ob er erst jetzt sich seine Umgebung zum ersten Mal anschauen würde. Er hatte zu dem Schwierigkeiten sich daran zu erinnern wie er hier her gekommen war und was er davor gemacht hatte.

Was hatte er letzten Abend angestellt, dass er jetzt keinerlei Orientierung mehr hatte? Dass er nicht wusste wie der gestrige Tag zu Ende gegangen ist und warum er merkwürdige Nichtschmerzen an seinem Körper spürte?

Aomine Daiki stellte sich keins dieser Fragen, fasst schon so als ob es ihm egal wäre.

Er ging einfach weiter die Straße entlang und stellte sich immer noch die Frage wie viel Uhr es war. Er kam sogar schon so weit die Tageszeit einschätzen zu können aber ihm viel das Wort einfach nicht ein.

Erneut griff er sich an den Kopf und versuchte sich an dieses einfache Wort zu erinnern aber sein Gehirn wollte keine Verbindung vom visuellen Bild vor ihm, zu diesem verfluchten Wort aufbauen nach dem er schon fast verzweifelt suchte.

Konzentrationsschwäche, dachte er sich und plötzlich erlosch sämtliche Verzweiflung und er ging weiter wo seine Füße ihn hintrugen. Unterwegs, nachdem ein paar Polizeiwagen die Straße entlang fuhren, erblickte er eine große digitale Uhr und ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Auch wenn er im Laufe seines bewussten Denkens, es waren vielleicht die letzten Stunden oder doch nur der letzte Moment, an keine konkrete Uhrzeit gedacht hatte, so war seine Vermutung wie spät es denn jetzt wirklich war, dennoch ziemlich genau gewesen.

Ohne stehen zu bleiben lief er aber weiter und wenn man ihn gefragt hätte wie viel Uhr es gerade sei, hätte er keine Antwort geben können.

* * *

Kuroko stand an diesem morgen früh auf und machte sich für ein bisschen Basketballtraining mit Kagami bereit. Erst am späten Nachmittag würde ihr Training mit ihrem Coach an der Schule beginnen aber für Kuroko war Extratraining eine Pflicht. Nur Kagami konnte seine eigenen Leistungen Mitten in einem 40 minütigen Spiel verbessern und neue Fähigkeiten an den Tag legen. In der Hinsicht war der Rotschopf sehr flexibel oder mit anderen Worten, frei. Kuroko hingegen war mit seiner Art des Basketballs steif. Er hatte nur eine begrenzte Anzahl an Möglichkeiten sein Spiel aufzubauen und Angriffs- und Verteidigungstechniken fielen ihm nicht auf der Stelle ein, deshalb musste er Wochen und Monate lang an diesen neuen Sachen arbeiten.

Weshalb er auch nie nein sagte zu Kagamis Einladungen Basketball zu spielen. Auch wenn diese an seinem freien Tag und früh am morgen stattfanden.

Mit seiner Tasche machte er sich dann auf den Weg zum Park wo er sich mit Kagami verabredet hatte und Nr. 2 folgte seinem Herrchen treu auf Schritt und Tritt.

Für ihn dauerte es etwas länger um zu diesem bestimmten Park zu gelangen, aber auch nur deswegen weil Kagami nicht wusste wo er wohnte. Würde er wissen, dass sein Freund einen großen Umweg machen musste, würde er drauf bestehen in einem näheren Park zu spielen. Aber Kuroko mochte den jetzigen Park, dort hatte er mit Aomine früher immer trainiert. Er wollte zudem auch nicht das Kagami sich schuldig fühlt wenn er praktisch nur zwei Straßen laufen musste und Kuroko zwei Busse brauchte.

„Tetsu-chan, pass auf dich auf." Sagte seine Mutter als Abschied, doch es war nicht in einem fröhlichen Ton wie sonst, dieses Mal meinte sie es um einiges ernster und besorgter: „Du weißt von der Schießerei die letzte Nacht stattgefunden hat." Ihre Sorge um ihren Sohn war nicht zu übersehen und auch wenn Kuroko wusste, dass in einer Großstadt wie Tokio die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ihm etwas zustoßen könnte sowieso größer war und eine Schießerei die sich noch nicht einmal in seiner Nähe ereignet hatte, daran nichts großartiges ändern würde, sagte er trotzdem zu seiner Mutter:

„Das werde ich." Es gehörte schließlich zu den Aufgaben einer guten Mutter sich über das, was ihrem Kind von Außen zustoßen könnte, sorgen zu machen.

Kuroko winkte ihr noch zu, dann machte er sich auf den Weg.

Nachdem er aus dem letzten Bus ausgestiegen war, war es nur noch ein 10 Minuten langer Weg zum Treffpunkt mit Kagami. Unterwegs fuhren ein paar Polizeiwagen in der Gegend entlang, was an sich eigentlich nichts ungewöhnliches war, aber man achtet doch mehr auf diese Autos wenn etwas Schlimmes geschehen war.

Wenn sich Kuroko recht erinnerte fand die Schießerei sogar hier in der Nähe statt. Tote soll es auch gegeben haben.

In einer Großstadt sind gewaltsame Todesfälle eine Gegebenheit und solange sich die statistischen Zahlen, der Status Quo, nicht ändert, ist ein größeres Gewaltverbrechen von Zeit zu Zeit zu erwarten. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit in so ein Verbrechen verwickelt zu werden ändert sich also kaum.

Nur man fühlt sich nicht sicherer. Vor allem dann nicht wenn ein Verbrechen in der unmittelbaren Umgebung stattgefunden hat und noch nicht einmal einen halben Tag her ist.

Wie sich Kuroko jedoch im Inneren fühlte konnte man ihm von Außen nicht ansehen. Das Verbrechen ließ ihn jedoch keinesfalls kalt und das konnte man daran erkennen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Nr. 2 nicht mehr neben ihm hertrottete.

Er schaute zur Seite, nach Hinten und auf die andere Straßenseite. Kein kleiner Hund war zu entdecken (aber die auffallend wenigen Fußgänger). Kuroko lief ein wenig zurück und hoffte den Husky schnell wieder finden zu können aber Glück hatte er bei seiner Suche nicht.

Er rief noch Nigous Namen ein paar mal und fragte ein paar Leute ob sie einen kleinen schwarzweißen Hund gesehen hatten. Immer noch kein Glück.

Um nicht allzu spät zu kommen und dadurch Kagami zu verärgern, gab Kuroko kurzzeitig auf und machte sich wieder auf seinen ursprünglichen Weg. Nr. 2 war kein doofer Hund und auch wenn er sich eigentlich noch nie von Kuroko getrennt hatte wenn sie gemeinsam unterwegs waren, hatte das vierbeinige Tier oft genug bewiesen, dass er Kuroko über halb Tokio verfolgen konnte auch wenn man ihn zu Hause eingesperrt hatte.

Also machte sich der blauhaarige Basketballspieler nicht allzu große Sorgen und hoffte, dass sein Haustier einfach seinem Geruch folgen würde, wenn er mit dem was er gerade machte fertig war.

Kurze Zeit später hörte er auch schon das vertraute quietschen und schlagen eines Basketballs. Kagami war natürlich nicht jemand der auf jemand anderen warten würde.

Der rothaarige hatte seinen Trainingspartner noch nicht bemerkt, weshalb Kuroko nun eins seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen nachging: Leuten den größten Schrecken ihres Lebens einjagen.

„Konnichi wa, Kagami-kun." Sagte Kuroko in seiner normalen Tonlage, nur einen Meter vom Basketballass entfernt.

„Aaaaaaahhhhh." War natürlich Kagamis Reaktion darauf. Er sprang zudem noch eine beachtliche Distanz weg und verschränkte seine Arme schützend vor sein Gesicht.

Innerlich war Kuroko höchst amüsiert, so sehr sogar, dass er ein kleines Lächeln nicht verbergen konnte. Aber es war ja nicht seine Schuld, normalerweise reagiert Kagami nicht so erschrocken auf seine plötzliche Präsenz (nicht mehr). Heute war er wohl etwas schreckhafter als sonst.

„Du! Verdammt nochmal, Kuroko! Hör auf zu lachen!" Und der riesige rothaarige Basketballspieler stürzte sich auf den kleinen blauhaarigen. Damit hatte Kuroko nicht wirklich gerechnet, genauso wenig wie mit der Zwiebelquetsche.*

„Aahh! Hör auf! Hör auf!" Kuroko war kein Fan von Schmerzen vor allem dann nicht wenn es seine Haare betraf und Kagami nutzte diese Tatsache eiskalt aus.

Er quetschte und drehte seine Faust gegen den Kopf seines Freundes während er ihm im Schwitzkasten hatte. Die Folter endete doch schon bald, nachdem Kagami sich abreagiert hatte. Kuroko fasste sich daraufhin schützend an den Kopf und nahm ein paar Schritte zurück.

Wo war Nr. 2 wenn man ihn braucht. Seine Haare sahen bestimmt schon wieder so aus wie aus einem Anime.

„Ha! Ich glaube jetzt sind wir quitt. Und du kommst zu spät." Es war unbeschreiblich wie gut sich Kagami gerade fühlte als und weil Kuroko noch immer seinen Kopf massierte. Das geschah ihm recht!

Etwas verärgert schaute Kuroko zu seinem Freund hoch und sagte in einem falschen ruhigen Ton: „Weißt du, Kagami-kun, das erste Mal als ich Aomine-kun traf erschrak er sich genauso sehr wie du gerade eben." Hier machte Kuroko eine kleine Pause um sicher zu stellen, dass Kagami ihm wirklich gut zuhörte. „Nur er fiel danach nicht in einen kindischen Wutausbruch und misshandelte keine kleinere und schwächere Person körperlich. Außerdem ist Kagami-kun jetzt drei Jahre älter als Aomine-kun es damals war."

Kuroko war nicht jemand der sich mit Beleidigungen zurückhielt, nur am Anfang war es immer schwer diese herauszuhören und in diesem Fall musste man den kleinen Kerl noch nicht einmal lang genug kennen um es zu verstehen. Kagami selbst wusste nicht was schlimmer war. Mit Aomine verglichen zu werden oder gesagt zu kriegen, dass der braun gebräunte erwachsener war als er selbst. Aber eins war gewiss, Kuroko wollte ihn nur ärgern und er würde ihn zurück ärgern, was dann zu einem Streit führen würde und das würde ihn am Basketball spielen hindern.

Und weil er ein Basketballfreak war, entschied er sich nicht auf Kurokos Provokation einzugehen.

„Bla bla bla! Lass uns endlich mit Basketball anfangen. Ich krieg hier noch Zuckungen!" Kagami hob den Basketball auf der auf dem Boden lag und warf ihn nicht ganz sachte seinem Freund zu. Es hätte nur ein Stück gefehlt und Kuroko wäre von den Füßen gerissen worden.

Er konnte sich jedoch halten, brauchte aber ein paar Sekunden um sich wieder zu fangen und gerade als er etwas sagen wollte, fiel ihm Kagami mitten ins Wort.

„Jetzt mach doch schon endlich! Oder willst du üben wie man den Ball hält?" Das Basketballass war sichtlich gereizt und wollte endlich nur trainieren, aber nein! Der Faulpelz stand da nur in der Gegend rum!

Kuroko war jetzt auch gereizt, er versuchte es aber zu verbergen, warum wusste er nicht. Er wusste nur, dass ihre heutigen Horoskope wohl schlecht standen, denn bis jetzt gingen die beiden sich nur auf die Nerven.

„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich Nigou auf dem Weg hier her verloren habe." Sagte er so ruhig wie es gerade ging. Kagami schaute ihn währenddessen mit einem fragenden Blick an.

„Wen?" Zum ersten Mal am heutigen Tag, verfinsterte sich Kurokos Blick beträchtlich. Er schaute fast böse zu Kagami hoch. Dem ging dann zum Glück ein Licht auf: „Den Hund? … Warum zum Teufel nimmst du den Köter zum Basketballtraining mit, wenn nur wir ganz alleine hier sein werden?" Kagami verstand es noch, wenn Nr. 2 beim Training und auch bei Spielen ihres Basketballklubs dabei war, denn gegen seinen Willen wurde das Tier zum Maskottchen. Aber hier?

„Falls mich Kagami-kun nicht ganz verstanden haben sollte, ich sagte, dass Nigou nicht da ist. Nicht weit weg von hier ist er plötzlich verschwunden. Ich hoffe, dass er selber den Weg hier her finden kann, wenn nicht, bin ich mir sicher, dass Kagami-kun mir bei der Suche helfen wird."

Eine Vene Kagamis stand kurz davor zu platzen als er das hörte. Warum sollte er helfen einen entlaufenen Köter zu finden, vor allem dann, wenn besagter Köter ihm schon so einiges angetan hatte. Aber bevor sein Gejammere richtig anfing, hatte Kuroko noch etwas sehr wichtiges zu seiner kleinen Rede hinzuzufügen:

„Natürlich würde die Suche _nach_ unserem Training beginnen."

Egal wie sehr alle anderen meinten er wäre etwas dumm und nicht mit sehr viel Intelligenz gesegnet bei allem was nicht Basketball war, erkannte Kagami eine Drohung wenn eins ausgesprochen wurde.

Und was für eine Drohung. Er hatte es langsam satt nicht spielen zu können und gab diesmal sogar noch schneller auf als beim letzten Mal vor zwei Minuten.

„Schon gut! Ich werd' dir helfen dieses Biest zu finden!"

Und erst jetzt fing ihr kleines Trainingsspiel an. Auch wenn Kuroko nicht der beste Spieler war mit dem Kagami richtig loslegen konnte, so schaffte es der blauhaarige kleinere Basketballspieler, dass sein großer Freund schon sehr schnell ins Schwitzen kam.

Nach mehr als einer Dreiviertelstunde, während sie den Ball als eine kleine Erholung gerade hin und her passten, wurde Kuroko plötzlich auf ein kleines Winseln aufmerksam. Er hielt den Basketball in der Hand und schaute zur Seite in Richtung Bank wo ihre Sachen drauf lagen, und sah einen kleinen Hund der auf ihn zu kam.

Kagami schaute gleich wieder sauer als Kuroko ihm ein letztes Mal den Ball zurück passte und danach sofort seinen Hund in die Arme nahm: „Was ist denn, Nigou?" Fragte er das arme Tier, dass einen sehr betrübten Eindruck machte. Kein lautes Bellen oder hin und her Springen und auch kein wildes mit dem Schwanz Wackeln. Nigou sah richtig traurig aus.

Doch nur ein weiteres Winseln bekam Kuroko als Antwort zurück, nicht dass er sich eine verbale Antwort erhofft hatte, aber der niedergeschlagene Eindruck seines Haustiers schlug sich auch auf seine Stimmung etwas aus.

„Jaja, jetzt hast du deinen Köter wieder. Alle sind glücklich. Können wir vielleicht weiter machen?" Kagami war natürlich nicht im geringsten an Nigous Zustand interessiert, das ging dem kleineren Basketballspieler etwas auf die Nerven, doch er konnte seinen Freund auch verstehen. Nigou war wieder da und sah nicht verletzt aus, im Endeffekt gab es da also nichts was er noch tun konnte außer den kleinen Vierbeiner so lange zu kraulen, bis er wieder normal war.

Kuroko versuchte es trotzdem: „Ist etwas passiert? Willst du mir etwas zeigen?" Der kleine senkte nur etwas den Kopf und mehr passierte nicht.

Ein lauteres Stöhnen von hinten versuchte ihn wieder an Basketball zu erinnern und Kuroko musste sich bei der Sache mit Nigou geschlagen geben. Er lief zur Bank und legte sein Haustier sanft auf das Holz und kraulte ihm etwas am Hinterkopf: „Du musst jetzt noch ein bisschen hier warten bis ich mit Kagami fertig bin, okay?"

Erneut ein Winseln und Kuroko fragte sich ernsthaft warum das immer so fröhliche Maskottchen von Seirins Basketballklub so niedergeschlagen war. Der blauhaarige ging ein paar Schritte Rückwärts um zu schauen was passieren würde, doch Nigou machte keine Anstalten ihm hinterher zu springen.

Das alles ging dem Rotschopf natürlich viel zu langsam: „Jetzt mach endlich mal hinne!" Und mit einem letzten Blick zurück auf die Bank, drehte sich Kuroko um und machte sich bereit den nächsten Pass zu fangen. Dieser kam dann viel kräftiger als erwartet auf ihn zugeschossen. Schon wieder.

Viel Mitgefühl für ein armes Tier war von Kagami leider nicht viel zu erwarten, vor allem dann nicht, wenn es um Basketball ging und das Tier (der Hund) im Weg stand.

So spielten sie dann ein paar weitere Runden. Ein bisschen Dribbling, Körbe aus verschiedenen Positionen werfen, Verteidigung, Angriff und alles andere auch.

Während dieser ganzen Zeit hockte Nr. 2 leise und trauernd auf der Bank.

Kurz bevor sie dann die letzten Übungen machen wollten, wurden sie erneut gestört. So kam es Kagami auf jeden Fall mal vor, aber die Person lief nur am Feld vorbei.. Doch es war nicht irgendeine Person die da gerade lang lief, sondern es war jemand den Kagami auf oberflächlicher Ebene ziemlich verabscheute (aber wirklich nur auf dieser Ebene).

„Was zum Teufel machst du hier!" Schrie er zu dieser Person hinüber und die angesprochene Person blieb langsam stehen. Er schaute dahin von wo dieses Gebrüll herkam, der ihn aus seinem… geistig abwesenden Zustand rausholte.

Aomine schaute so als ob er jetzt erst bemerkt hatte, dass auch andere in diesem Park waren. Kagami war sich dabei aber sicher gewesen, dass er ihn und Kuroko gesehen hatte. Oder hat er einfach ins Leere gestarrt ohne wirklich zu registrieren was es um ihn herum so alles gab?

Aber natürlich war Kagami niemand der sich über solchen Kleinkram groß Gedanken machte. Seine Art war ganz anders: „Ich hab dir eine Frage gestellt Ahomine!"

Es kam Aomine so vor, als ob er heute zum ersten Mal seine Gesichtsmuskulatur einsetzen würde, als er die Muskeln benutzte um etwas angepisst zu schauen: „Was interessiert es dich, Bakagami! Ich kann sein wo ich will!" Rief er dann auch zurück. Es kam ihm auch so vor, wie als ob er heute zum ersten Mal richtig nachdachte.

(Kuroko fragte sich kurz ob der rote und der blaue Oni* sich jemals andere beleidigende Spitznamen ausdenken würden. Wahrscheinlich nicht, dachte er sich.)

Kagami, wie er es liebte mit Aomine zu streiten so lange er eine Chance hatte zu gewinnen oder es auch nur glaubte, hatte natürlich die passende Antwort auf den braunen Basketballspieler bereit: „Solange du Mitten bei unserem Training auftauchst, kannst du _nicht_ da sein wo du willst!"

Er hatte erwartet gesagt zu kriegen, dass es Kagami selbst war, der ihn auf die beiden aufmerksam gemacht hat, doch stattdessen, kam Aomine einfach aufs Feld auf das spielende Pärchen zu.

„Du laberst zu viel."

„Und du siehst scheiße aus!" Und er hatte recht, von nahem betrachtet, sah Aomine aus wie wenn er die Nacht auf der Straße verbracht hätte. Seine Kleidung schien nicht mehr ganz sauber zu sein und sein Gesicht war etwas eingesunken, vor allem um seine Augen herum. Das was Kuroko und Kagami aber wirklich auffiel, waren die Augen von Aomine selbst. Sie sahen etwas leblos aus, wie wenn er nicht richtig geschlafen hätte aber da war noch etwas anderes, doch die beiden aus Seirin konnten nicht erahnen was.

„Schon mal in letzter Zeit in den Spiegel geschaut? Die Enden dieser Augenbrauen haben sich bereits so sehr auseinander entwickelt, dass du bald vier von denen haben wirst." Von seinem körperlichen Zustand schien Aomine nicht gestört zu sein, Kuroko aber doch ein bisschen mehr. Bevor es zwischen den beiden noch zu einem richtigen Streit kommen würde, wollte Kuroko deshalb wieder ein bisschen Ruhe eintreten lassen.

„Aomine-kun und Kagami-kun werden sicher nicht-" Doch urplötzlich wurde der kleinere Junge von einem kleinlauten Bellen unterbrochen, wie es nur kleine Hunde von sich geben konnten.

Wuff, wuff!

Hieß es dann ein paar mal und Kagami erschrak sich natürlich auf eine lustige Weise und stellte sich tatsächlich so neben Aomine, dass man glauben konnte er würde sich hinter ihm verstecken. Aber was sollte er denn tun wenn dieses Geräusch der Hölle direkt neben Kurokos Füßen anfing ihn zu terrorisieren? Er hatte einfach den kürzesten Weg in Richtung Sicherheit genommen.

Aber nachdem er begriff was sein Unterbewusstsein als eine sichere Zuflucht ansah, konnte Kagami bereits spüren wie sein Gesicht versuchte seinen Haaren Konkurrenz zu machen. Er war nur zu froh zu sehen, dass die beiden blauhaarigen noch mit dem Hund beschäftigt waren.

Diese bellte zwar nicht sonderlich aggressiv, jedoch aus irgendeinem Grund Aomine an.

* * *

AN: Eine kurze Geschichte die wahrscheinlich nur drei Kapitel lang sein wird. Das Ende wird euch überraschen.

Eigentlich hatte ich vor es als Oneshot rauszubringen, doch dann wurde der einfach zu lang, bis jetzt habe ich etwa 3300 Wörter! Also irgendwann demnächst wird der Rest rauskommen, aber ich muss euch warnen! Ich studiere und das nimmt mir sehr viel Zeit weg und ich bin eine sehr, sehr faule Person, also könnte das updaten etwas länger dauern.

Ihr dürft aber natürlich mir jederzeit eine Mail schreiben wenn euch die Geschichte bis jetzt interessiert und ihr wissen wollt wie es weiter geht, wo der große Plottwist sein wird und bla bla und ihr der Meinung seid: 'Alte, wo bleibt das nächste Kapitel? Schreib gefälligst weiter!'

Aber die positive Nachricht ist: ich studiere Japanologie! Bin grad im ersten Semester und hab mir schon einen passenden Titel mit meinem erlernten japanisch ausgedacht. Doch leider könnt ihr die Bedeutung davon googeln und das Ende der Geschichte praktisch erraten. Deshalb wird die Story noch unter einem anderen Namen laufen.

*_Zwiebelquetsche_: Jeder der mal Shinshan angeguckt hat, weiß das das ziemlich wehtut.

*_Oni_: Könnte man mit Teufel übersetzen. In der japanischen Mythologie sind das böse Bergdämonen, wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt tippt auf TVtropes red Oni/blue Oni ein.

Aber was glaubt ihr wie es weiter geht? Das ist nicht eure typische Story also solltet ihr versuchen etwas kreativ zu sein, wenn ihr raten wollt.

Und natürlich muss ich noch sagen, dass ich viele kleine Hinweise im Text versteckt hab, überseht die also nicht.

NLJ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**-kunai**_

„Hhm,… der Köter hat deine Augen, Tetsu." Sagte Aomine mit nicht viel Emotionen in seiner Stimme. Könnte daran liegen, dass er sehr müde ist (denn so sieht er aus), dachten sich die beiden anderen. Aber ein paar Gefühle kamen bei dem was er als nächstes sagte doch hoch: „Und scheint kein großer Angsthase zu sein. Wie _du_." Nämlich Arroganz und Schadenfreude, gerichtet an den Basketballspieler mit den geteilten Augenbrauen, der sich immer noch 'schützend' hinter Aomine befand.

„Ahh! Sei du bloß still!" Das konnte sich Kagami doch nicht gefallen lassen: „Wenn **du** mal von einem aggressiven Hund angefallen und gebissen wirst, werden wir ja sehen was für Töne du spuckst!" Mit seinem defensiven Come Back schritt er dann auch endlich hinter Aomine hervor und nahm seinen eigentlich Platz an Kurokos Seite, weg von seinem Erzrivalen, an. Während er Nigou den Todesblick gab, natürlich.

„Kagami-kun muss sich nicht so aufregen, schließlich hat Aomine-kun auch eine große Angst vor Bienen seid dem von einer gestochen wurde."

Beide großen Basketballspieler starrten Kuroko mit weit offenen Augen an, bis einer anfing von Ohr zu Ohr zu grinsen und der andere praktisch schmollte.

_'Vertraue immer darauf, dass Tetsu _nicht_ auf deiner Seite ist.'_ Dachte sich Aomine und schaute mit einem verzerrten Gesicht weg als Kagami ihn wegen seiner Bienenphobie versuchte zu hänseln. Nicht, dass es dem Bakagami großartig gelingen würde, schließlich hatten viele Leute Angst vor Bienen, vor allem dann, wenn sie allergisch gegen die waren (versuchte Aomine es sich einzureden).

„Bist du endlich fertig mit deinem kindichen Mobbing?" Fragte der gereizte Aomine dann nach kurzer Zeit nach. So viel konnte er sich von seinem 'beinahe'-Erzfeind dann doch nicht bieten lassen.

Natürlich wurde Kagami wieder wütend, als sein _leichtes_ Piesacken mit Mobbing verglichen wurde. Der unausstehliche Kerl vor ihm hatte doch genau das selbe gemacht! Dem würde er es noch zeigen: „Nein, ich bin noch nicht fertig! Wenn du schon mal hier bist und uns gewaltig nervst, kannst auch gleich mal gegen mich Eins gegen Eins Basketball spielen."

So viel konnte er wohl als Gegenleistung für den ganzen Ärger den er ihm bereitete erwarten, oder?

„Hmm." Aomine überlegte eine Weile nach und in der Zwischenzeit fiel Kagami wieder der beinahe schon jämmerliche Zustand auf, in dem sich sein Erzfeind befand. Vielleicht ging es ihm gar nicht gut genug um Sport zu treiben. Wer weiß was er letzten Abend gemacht hatte. Aber was wäre schon das Schlimmste was passieren würde? Kagami konnte sich höchstens vorstellen, dass er nichts zum Frühstück hatte und vielleicht auch kein Abendessen und ihm deshalb vielleicht, eventuell, im schlimmsten Fall der Fälle ein bisschen schwindlig werden würde.

Er wollte gar nicht über solche Sachen erst nachdenken, am Ende würde er sich ja noch schlecht fühlen und das ausgerechnet wegen diesem arroganten Arschloch. Also behielt er alle neuen Vorbehalte für sich und schaute einfach was Kuroko jetzt tun würde.

Dieser aber blieb unlesbar wie immer und wartete darauf was Aomine machen wollte.

Aomine aber, war kurzzeitig in seinen Gedanken verloren. Wollte er gegen Kagami Basketball spielen? Eigentlich hatte er darauf keine Lust und sah auch keinen großen Vorteil für sich selbst, wenn er jetzt den anderen fertig machen würde.

Dennoch war es für ihn fast so als ob ein kleiner Teil von ihm jetzt spielen wollte. **Jetzt** und nicht wann anders. Er versuchte pro und contra Argumente zu finden um sein eigenartiges Verlangen zu verstehen, doch als er mit einem Mal seinen Herzschlag in seiner Brust spürte, verflog ihm jeder Gedanke und er sagte einfach: „Okay."

Für die beiden anderen kam diese Antwort etwas plötzlich und unerwartet und mit viel zu wenigen Anstrengungen den Tououspieler zu überzeugen.

Aomine sah die zweifelnden Gesichter und fügte in seiner arroganten Art und Weise noch hinzu: „Du wirst eh untergehen wie ein kleines Schulkind." Um Kagami und Kuroko zu zeigen, dass er ganz normal im Kopf war.

„Das werden wir sehen, Faulpelz." Eine klare Ansage von Kagami für jeden der hören konnte:

_Während ich hart trainiere, liegst du faul auf der Haut rum, ich werde dich überholt haben._

Daraufhin nahm sich Aomine vor, seinen Gegner leiden zu lassen.

Kuroko und Kagami erkannten den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht und Kagami wusste, dass er jetzt nicht versagen durfte.

Kuroko beobachtete das ganze Match von der Bank aus, Nigou auf seinem Schoß erneut in einer traurigen Stimmung. Sein Herrschen wusste aber immer noch nicht was er tun konnte um ihn wieder glücklich zu machen, weshalb ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb als ihn nur am Kopf zu kraulen.

Das Eins gegen Eins startete wie jedes andere Match zwischen Kagami und Aomine auch. Ernst, schnell und zugunsten von Aomine aber Kagami hielt stand und machte es nicht leicht für den anderen zu Punkten.

Anfangs, hatte sich Kuroko noch Sorgen gemacht, nach dem Aomine seine Jacke und seine kaputte Armbanduhr auf die Bank legte. Wie war die Uhr kaputt gegangen, fragte sich Kuroko sofort, hatte aber keine Zeit seinen Freund danach zu fragen. Beim Spielen jedoch, sah mit Aomine alles in Ordnung aus. Kein weiterer Grund sich darüber noch Gedanken zu machen. Oder?

Eins fiel dem leicht übersehbaren Seirinspieler aber später dann doch auf: Aomines linke Hand, die Hand wo er seine Uhr getragen hatte. Er hielt sie unglaublich steif und nutzte fast ausschließlich nur seine Finger. Da es hier um Basketball ging, fiel es Kagami auch auf: „Was ist mit deiner Hand?" Fragte er deshalb nach, als er wieder den Ball hatte.

Aomine schaute etwas überrascht und fragte sich wovon sein Gegenüber gerade sprach: „Was ist mit meiner Hand?" Fragte er sofort wieder zurück.

Von ihm etwas auf den Arm genommen gefühlt, führte Kagami etwas weiter aus, wütender natürlich: „Deine linke Hand! Du hältst den Ball ganz komisch wenn du mit links spielst!"

Immer noch verblüfft, schaute sich Aomine besagte Hand genauer an, beugte und streckte sein Handgelenk und stellte absolut nichts fest. Um seine neu errungene Erkenntnis am besten demonstrieren zu können, schnappte er sich blitzschnell den Ball und legte einen Korb. Mit links.

Kagami schaute etwas verdutzt und fragte sich ob er sich das ganze nur eingebildet hatte, denn Aomine spielte wieder ohne Probleme mit der linken Hand. Nach einer Weile jedoch, fing er wieder an nur seine Finger zu benutzen.

_'Verdammtes Arsch! Hat sich sicher das Handgelenk verstaucht und will es einfach nicht zugeben!'_ Wenn Aomine mit einer verletzten Hand spielen wollte, dann war das Kagami ganz recht, er würde hier niemanden mit Nachsicht behandeln. Das war vielleicht auch das, was Aomine wollte, dachte sich Kagami während er versuchte gegen seinen Feind zu punkten.

_'So ist er eben.'_ Dachte sich Kuroko aufatmend. So schnell würde er sich nicht ändern.

Doch dann geschah etwas merkwürdiges. Langsam aber sicher veränderte Aomine seine Art beim Spielen. Nicht seine Spielweise, sondern mehr seine… Persönlichkeit. Normalerweise ging er immer sehr arrogant und wenig leidenschaftlich ans Basketballspielen heran. Nur selten sah man ihm an wie er Spaß auf dem Feld hatte.

_So ist er eben_

Er war nicht immer so gewesen. Früher hatte er Basketball richtig geliebt, bis er zu gut wurde.

_Der einzige der mich besiegen kann, bin ich allein_

Aber das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht mit dem er Kagami ständig aufregte, wurde langsam zu einem echten Lächeln, wie wenn er sich wirklich gut amüsieren würde. Ein Lächeln das Kuroko seit ihrer Zeit in Teiko nicht mehr wiedergesehen hatte.

_So_ war er _damals_.

Spielen ohne Rivalitäten, ohne einen Einsatz, nichts zu verlieren aber eine gute Zeit mit jemanden auf dem Feld verbringen und ohne, dass Kuroko oder Kagami es auch nur im Entferntesten voraussahen, hatte Aomine von sich aus ihr Match in so ein Spiel verwandelt und sie wussten nicht warum und auch noch über Jahre hinweg fragte sich Kuroko, wie er das damals gemacht hatte.

Oberflächlich gesehen, schien er doch einfach nur anders zu lächeln.

„Sag mal, was ist eigentlich los mit dir?" Fragte Kagami vollkommen verwundert dann endlich nach. Er nutze die Zeit auch aus um etwas verschnaufen zu können.

Doch erneut wusste Aomine nicht wo von er sprach: „Was soll mit mir los sein?"

Kuroko wunderte sich, wie weit Aomine geistig abwesend war, wenn er seine gestellte Frage wirklich ernst meinte. Er hatte sich in den letzten Minuten vollkommen verändert.

„Du…! Ach, was soll's. Letzter Ball?" Es schien Kagami so als ob Aomine wieder sarkastisch und somit auch _normal _sein wollte, und damit wollte er sich nicht auseinandersetzen. Er würde es nicht laut zugeben aber die letzte Hälfte ihres Matches hatte er seiner Meinung nach ein bisschen zu sehr genossen. Es war mal eine Abwechslung von all dem psychischen Stress den Kagami wegen Aomine normalerweise durchmachen musste.

Dieses… freundliche Spiel, hatte ihm gefallen.

„Von mir aus. Krieg den Ball rein, wenn du kannst."

Kagami konnte sich am nächsten morgen nicht mehr daran erinnern ob er es geschafft hatte, den letzten Korb zu machen. Zum einen lag das daran, dass einfach niemand mehr die Punkte gezählt hatte und auch keiner mehr wirklich daran interessiert war zu sehen wer gewinnen würde. Der andere Grund allerdings war der unglaubliche Schock des letzten Abends.

„Aomine-kun hat anders gespielt als sonst." Sagte Kuroko halb als Feststellung, halb als Frage gedacht. Mit Nr. 2 in den Armen, war er auf den Beinen als seine Freunde zu seiner Bank zurückkamen.

„Kann sein." War Aomines kurze Antwort da drauf. Er schien wieder 'normal' zu sein, wieder etwas gelangweilt anstatt voller _Lebensfreude_.

Und auch wieder etwas müde, wie vorhin, als sie sich zufällig getroffen hatten.

„Ja,… es war ein… gutes Spiel." Kagami war nur **zu** froh, dass er wegen des Spiels schon rot im Gesicht war. Ansonsten hätte Aomine noch falsche Gedanken in den Kopf gekriegt nach dem er so etwas zugegeben hatte. Er wollte sich noch nicht mal vorstellen welche: „Ähm,… wir sollten das mal wieder machen. Irgendwann mal."

Beide Seirinspieler waren erneut von dem kleinen Lächeln Aomines überrascht, als er mit geschlossen Augen sich gerade am Nacken kratzte: „Ja vielleicht." Sie beide konnten sich nicht im Geringsten vorstellen warum Aomine plötzlich so anders war. Vor allem Kuroko wollte wissen, weshalb sein ehemaliges Licht sich wieder so verhielt wie früher.

„Aomine-kun ist ganz anders heute. Ist irgendetwas passiert was diese Veränderung hervorgebracht hat?" Er musste es einfach wissen.

„Hn, ich weiß nicht ganz genau wo von du gerade redest." Dass er etwas anders gespielt hat war ihm aufgefallen, jetzt aber wollte er lieber nicht darüber sprechen warum er so… passiv und müde war und wie er in seinen jetzigen Zustand kam.

Er wusste keine wirklich Antwort darauf.

Seine Brust tat ihm etwas weh.

Er zog sich seine Jacke über und schaute sich seine kaputte Uhr kurz an. Kagami fragte sich dabei ob es Aomine nicht zu warm sein müsste um in diesem späten Frühlingswetter Wetter und einem durchgeschwitzten Körper noch zusätzliche Kleidungsstücke anzuziehen. Es sei denn natürlich der blauhaarige Alleskönner hatte sich gar nicht wirklich angestrengt in ihrem Spiel. Kagami wollte nicht glauben, dass Aomine schon so gut geworden war, weshalb er hoffte, dass er dieses eine Mal falsch lag.

Währenddessen erblickte Aomine Kurokos schwarze Schweißbänder, legte sich seine Uhr endlich an und ergriff eins von denen so gleich. Er streckte und dehnte es ein wenig und streifte es letztendlich über sein rechtes Handgelenk. Ein klein wenig eng war es ihm.

Kuroko störte das ganze nicht, er ging aber zu Aomine rüber und nahm sich dessen linke Hand zur Inspektion. Die beiden anderen schauten, mehr oder weniger, gespannt ob Kuroko etwas finden würde, dieser stellte aber Aomine schon gleich die nächste Frage: „Was hast du letzten Abend gemacht, Aomine-kun?"

Als Aomine nicht gleich sofort antwortete, sprang Kagami dazwischen um seine Vermutung äußern zu können.

„Bestimmt war er auf irgendeiner Party und hat-" An dieser Stelle ging Kagami zu seinem Erzfeind rüber und schnüffelte ein bisschen an ihm rum.

_'Kein Alkoholgeruch'_ dachte er sich. Aber komischerweise … Asphalt? Und etwas anderes was Kagami nicht zuordnen konnte.

„Alter, hast du gerade an mit gerochen!"

„-und hat," machte Kagami unbekümmert weiter: „mit irgendeinem Mädchen bis tief in die Nacht rumgemacht, musste dann heute morgen wahrscheinlich so schnell wie möglich das Partyhaus verlassen und hat daraufhin nicht genug Schlaf bekommen. Hab ich recht?"

Verärgert, erwiderte Aomine natürlich sofort mit: „Wir sind hier nicht in irgendeinem Teenydrama aus Amerika, Bakagami!" Kuroko wurde währenddessen mit seiner Untersuchung fertig, aber Kagami konnte einfach nicht aufhören sich mit Aomine noch ein bisschen mehr anzulegen. Er warf es Aomines Persönlichkeit vor.

„Ooooh, was hast du dann letzte Nacht gemacht? Meine zweite Vermutung wäre, dass du dir ein schönes kaltes Plätzchen gefunden hast um mal zu schauen wie-"

„Ich glaube wir haben hier schon genug Vermutungen angestellt." Brachte Kuroko Kagami zum Schweigen bevor ein richtiger Streit zwischen den beiden ausbrach (dieser versuchte sich danach auch wieder etwas zu beruhigen): „Aber Aomine-kun war letzte Nacht nicht zu Hause, oder?" Zuerst musste das mal klargestellt werden.

„…"

Das war schon Antwort genug: „Hat Aomine-kun seinen Eltern Bescheid gegeben? Sie würden sich bestimmt Sorgen machen."

Jetzt schaute Aomine schuldig und kratzte sich wieder etwas am Nacken: „Uh… ich ruf sie mal geschwind an." Er griff in seine Jackentasche, merkte aber, dass sein Handy dort nicht zu finden war. Er schaute noch überall anders nach, musste aber dann geschlagen feststellen, dass er leider einmal der Besitzer eines Handys gewesen war (er war sich sicher das er es verloren hatte, weil er nie ohne eins das Haus verließ).

„Sieht so aus wie wenn jemand bestohlen wurde." Sagte Kagami als er gerade auf der Bank saß um sich besser ausruhen zu können. Man hätte vermuten können, dass er Schadenfreude an so etwas nehmen würde, da würde man aber kräftig falsch liegen. Selbst wenn es hier um Aomine ging, machte sich Kagami selten über so etwas lustig (wütend konnte er aber schon werden).

In Wahrheit machte er sich sogar etwas Sorgen um den anderen. Er hatte sich aber auch den schlechtesten Tag fürs Party machen ausgesucht. Von dem was Kagami zuletzt gehört hatte, wurden letzte Nacht drei Menschen erschossen.

(Und er war sich immer noch ziemlich sicher, dass Aomine auf einer Party oder etwas ähnlichem war. Warum sonst würde man bis zum nächsten Tag brauchen um nach Hause zu kommen?)

„Du kannst mein Handy haben." So freundlich und nett wie Kuroko manchmal sein konnte, zögerte er kein Sekunden um Aomine sein Handy anzubieten. Nachdem er es rausgeholt und die richtige Nummer rausgesucht hatte, drückte er es Aomine etwas zu eifrig in die Hand.

„Im übrigen war Aomine-kuns Arm sehr kalt." Sagte er noch in seiner emotionslosen Stimme.

Oder, er versuchte es. Kagami merkte erst in diesem Augenblick, dass Kuroko sich auch Sorgen machen musste. _'Mehr sogar als ich.' _Die beiden waren schließlich einmal richtige Freunde gewesen. Aomine war einmal Kurokos Licht.

„Danke." Sagte Aomine fürs Handy, ging aber auf das andere was Kuroko gesagt hatte nicht näher drauf ein.

Um ein bisschen mehr Privatsphäre zu haben, ging er noch ein kleines Stück von den anderen beiden weg. Er musste nicht lange warten bis jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung abnahm.

Kuroko und Kagami beobachteten ihn ein wenig, doch auf Grund der kleinen Distanz zwischen ihnen, bekamen sie nicht alles mit was Aomine sagte.

„Ja, ich bin's."

Meistens sagte er auch kaum etwas und gab nur bestimmte Laute von sich. Eine Sache hörten sie aber erstaunlicherweise sehr, sehr deutlich:

„Es tut mir Leid." Eine einfache Entschuldigung.

_Warum hört sich das so anders an?_

Doch da schien noch eine größere Bedeutung dahinter zu stecken.

Das Gespräch hatte nur ein paar Minuten gedauert und schon gab Aomine Kuroko sein Handy wieder zurück: „Nochmals Danke."

„Keine Ursache." Während sich Kuroko an die Arbeit machte seine Sachen zusammen zu packen, stöhnte Aomine plötzlich auf.

„Satsuki wird bestimmt so einen Hals schieben weil sie mich nicht erreichen konnte." Er schien mehr als nur etwas frustriert, als er das sagte.

„Das ich das jetzt richtig verstanden hab: Sie wird wütend weil sie dich für einen Abend und einen Morgen nicht erreichen konnte? Ihr seid also doch zusammen!" Für Kagami hatte das seine Logik.

Für Aomine natürlich nicht: „Nein du Idiot, wir sind nicht zusammen. Ich hab nur ihre Anrufe für die letzten Tage ignoriert. Sogar länger als ich eigentlich wollte." Außerdem konnte er sie von zu Hause aus nicht erreichen, ihre Nummer war nur in seinem Handy gespeichert.

„Aomine-kun kann nochmal mein Handy benutzen wen er will." Bot Kuroko nochmal an. Aomine lehnte aber sofort ab:

„Nee, lieber nicht." Für ein paar Sekunden blieb Aomine ganz ruhig stehen und schaute in den Himmel hoch. Er schien tief in Gedanken zu sein, doch in Wahrheit dachte er nicht viel. Ein Teil von ihm genoss aber diesen einmaligen Moment.

_Der Tag ist so schön_

Er wollte nicht das es zu Ende geht.

„Tetsu." Er wollte eigentlich noch länger da bleiben, gar nicht mehr weggehen. „Wenn Satsuki dich anruft oder du sie," Leider verflogen ihm diese Gedanken. „sag ihr, dass es mir Leid tut." Er musste wieder zurück.

„Okay." Irgendwas kam Kuroko und Kagami komisch vor, aber sie konnten sich nicht denken was: „Aomine-kun sollte es aber nicht vollkommen auf mich abwälzen und selber mit ihr sprechen, wenn sie wirklich wütend auf dich ist."

„Ja, ich weiß." Aomine drehte sich daraufhin um und begann loszulaufen. Mit seinem ausgestreckten Arm winkte er den beiden noch rückwärts zu: „Ich geh dann mal."

Kuroko, aber auch Kagami im Geheimen, wollten aus irgendeinem Grund nicht, dass er so schnell schon ging, bei Aomine jedoch gab es nicht wirklich viel um ihn von etwas anderem zu überzeugen. Sie ließen es deshalb einfach.

Aber Nigou versuchte es trotzdem.

Er bellte Aomine noch mal an, doch dieser schien ihn zu ignorieren. Als der kleine Hund gerade loslaufen wollte, schnappte ihn sein Herrschen und nach kürzester Zeit ließ Nigou von seinem Vorhaben ab. Wieder war es ein leises Wimmern, dass er von sich gab und Kuroko war erneut vollkommen ratlos über Nr. 2s Benehmen.

„Jaja, auf Wiedersehn." Den Hund ignorierend, versuchte Kagami nicht zu freundlich zu klingen bei dem was er sagte. Schließlich fand Aomine ja wie es aussah, dass eine verbale Verabschiedung nicht gut genug für ihn war.

„Komm gut nach Hause." Kuroko aber meinte es, doch kurz nach dem er das sagte, geschah wieder dasselbe, was beim Spiel zwischen Kagami und Aomine auch geschehen war. Der alte Aomine aus Teiko, der es über alles geliebt hatte Basketball zu spielen, kam wieder zurück.

Er drehte sich beim Gehen kurz um und lächelte während er mit seinen Fingern winkte. Wahre Freude konnte auf jedem bewegten Muskel auf seinem Gesicht gesehen werden und mit seiner Ausstrahlung sah er dabei noch so jung aus.

Wie wenn jemand die Zeit um zwei Jahre zurückgedreht hätte.

Weil das auch noch der Park war in dem Aomine und Kuroko zu der Zeit immer geübt hatten und Kuroko immer derjenige war, der als letzter nach Hause ging, überlappten sich für ihn für ein paar Augenblicke, die Erinnerungen aus dieser Zeit, mit dem Jetzt.

Kuroko sah den jungen und alten Aomine vor sich und mit den einzigen Ausnahmen ihrer Größe und Kleidung, waren sie vollkommen identisch. Kuroko hatte nicht den kindlischen Glauben, dass Basketball das ganze Leben bestimmt aber, dass es für Jugendliche doch ihr Lebensglück beeinflussen kann. Aomine hatte in den letzten Jahren (bis er Kagami getroffen hatte und sich mit seine Exteamkollegen messen musste) nicht mehr den Eindruck gemacht, dass er zufrieden mit seinem Leben war. Doch jetzt sah er glücklich aus.

Die Umwandlung von dem normalen Aomine in diesen aber, kam Kuroko und Kagami surreal vor, auch nachdem es schon vorbei war und Aomine sich wieder umgedreht hatte.

Doch plötzlich gab es einen Unterschied zwischen Kurokos zahlreichen Erinnerung und Aomines nach Hause gehen. Er ging nämlich nicht in die Richtung von seinem Haus, er ging wieder in die Richtung zurück von wo er, keine halbe Stunde zuvor, gekommen war.

Noch bevor Kuroko ihm aber irgendwas hinterher schreien konnte, war er schon weg.

Eine Weile schauten beide Spieler aus Seirin noch in seine Richtung, bis Kagami wieder etwas sagte: „Das war komisch von ihm."

Innerlich konnte ihm Kuroko nur zustimmen.

Plötzlich fiel Kagami aber etwas anderes auf: „Er hat dein Schweißband mitgehen lassen!"

Kuroko schaute in seinen Sachen nach und fand tatsächlich nur eins seiner schwarzen Schweißbänder. Er was jedoch nicht sonderlich davon gestört: „Ist schon in Ordnung."

Aomine ging währenddessen langsam die Straßen entlang. Er fühlte sich ziemlich leicht und fragte sich kurz, ob das mit seinem Treffen mit Tetsu und Kagami zu tun hatte. Nach einer Weile fragte er sich dann wie viel Uhr es ist und schaute auch sogleich auf seine Uhr.

Stimmt ja, sie war kaputt. Stehen geblieben um 11:38 Uhr. Ein Handy hatte er auch nicht mehr, weshalb er die Augen für irgendeine andere Zeitquelle offen hielt. Eine sah er dann auch nach einer Weile: 11:24 Uhr.

Wenn man ihn aber gefragt hätte wie viel Uhr es denn gerade sei, hätte darauf keine Antwort geben können.

* * *

Die Familie Kuroko hatte gerade zu Abend gegessen. Kuroko Tetsuya half seiner Mutter beim Abwasch während sein Vater im Wohnzimmer die Nachrichten einschaltete.

Es ging um die Schießerei letzte Nacht.

„_Nach den Verhaftungen vor Ort, konnten die Ermittler heute gegen Mittag, zwei weitere mutmaßliche Täter in Gewahrsam nehmen."_

Von der Küche aus hörte Kuroko interessiert zu. Seine Mutter hingegen ging kurzzeitig ins Wohnzimmer um sich die Nachrichten dort anzuschauen.

„_Die Polizei erhofft sich vor allem durch den konfiszierten Wagen einer kriminellen Organisation näher zu kommen, doch leider ging mit diesen neuen Beweisen eine weitere Tragödie mit einher, als eine weitere-"_

Kurokos Handy klingelte in diesem Moment und um seine Eltern nicht zu stören, ging er weiter vom Wohnzimmer weg. Er schaute auf die Nummer auf dem Display und fing sofort an, sich Sorgen zu machen.

Aomines Elternhaus.

War er etwa doch nicht nach Hause gegangen und seine Mutter rief ihn jetzt an, weil Aomine mit seinem Handy sich bei seinen Eltern gemeldet hatte? Aber vielleicht war es auch einfach nur Aomine selbst und er rief Tetsu an um ihm etwas zu sagen?

Mit diesem letzten Gedanken beruhigte sich Kuroko und nahm dann den Anruf entgegen.

Nichts auf der ganzen Welt aber, hätte ihn auf das vorbereiten können, was er jetzt hören musste:

„_Tetsu-chan."_ Es war Aomines Mutter, aber sie klang wie wenn sie kurz davor stand in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Ja, Eri-san." Kuroko hatte ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch. Ein Teil von ihm wollte auflegen.

„_Daiki war doch heute bei dir. Er hat doch mit deinem Handy angerufen."_ Ja das war er, doch plötzlich fühlte sich Kuroko schuldig. Er hätte dafür sorgen müssen, dass Aomine wieder nach Hause kam. Er war doch in keinem Zustand wo man ihn alleine lassen konnte.

„Ja, wir hatten ihn heute zufällig im Park beim Basketballtraining getroffen. Weil er sein Handy nicht dabei hatte, gab ich ihm meins." Aomines Mutter schluchzte plötzlich. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er sich so schuldig und so schlecht auf einmal gefühlt hatte.

Aber wenn er jetzt nicht nach Hause gefunden hat, könnte man ja einfach die Polizei einschalten. Es waren doch nur wenige Stunden vergangen seid dem Kuroko ihn gesehen hatte.

Vom Augenwinkel heraus sah Kuroko wie seine Mutter wieder die Küche betrat, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war aber Aomines Mutter gerichtet, er hatte Angst etwas von dem was sie sagte zu verpassen.

„_Die Po- olizei sagt aber-"_

_Bitte nicht die Polizei_

Was bedeutet es wenn die Polizei jetzt schon in die Sache miteinbezogen ist?

„_dass Daiki-"_ Kurokos Mutter, fasste ihn plötzlich am Arm, er war jedoch viel zu sehr an seinem Gespräch fokussiert um es wirklich mitzukriegen.

„_letzte Nacht-"_ Warum schaute ihn seine Mutter so erschrocken an? Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Hat sie irgendwie mitgehört? Das kann nicht sein. Und selbst wenn, Eri-san hat doch noch gar nichts gesagt weshalb man anfangen müsste zu weinen.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zog sie ihren Sohn ins Wohnzimmer, wo sein Vater, ebenfalls mit einem erschrockenen Ausdruck im Gesicht, auf den Fernseher schaute.

_Bitte nicht._

„_gesch-storben sei." _

Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht.

Er kam sich vor wie in einem Traum. Ein Traum in dem Zeit keine Rolle spielte, denn das konnte doch gar nicht sein. Er und Kagami hatten ihn doch _heute _getroffen.

Aber dennoch funktionierten seine Sinne nicht mehr richtig. Er fühlte seinen Körper nicht mehr. Es kam ihm so vor, wie wenn all seine unwichtigen Körperfunktionen aufgehört hätten zu arbeiten.

Er sah sich den Fernseher an, während er vor seinem inneren Auge den letzten Moment den er mit Aomine verbracht hatte, vor sich sah. Wo er ihm und Kagami aus vollem Herzen zugewunken hatte.

Auf dem Fernseher sah er ein Bild von ihm in Schuluniform.

Unter seinem Bild liefen die Zeilen:

„_17 Jähriger und begnadeter Basketballspieler der Touou Akademie. Aomine Daiki. Starb letzte Nacht, vorzeitigen Ermittlungen zufolge, kurz nach der Schießerei der Yakuza, nur ein paar Straßen von jener entfernt. Wurde erst heute nach 12 Uhr mit zwei Schusswunden in einer Seitengasse gefunden."_

* * *

AN: Das war Mordsarbeit diesen Kapitel zu schreiben und ich bin der Meinung mit den Emotionen müsste ich mich besser anstrengen. Oder ich brauch einfach etwas Hilfe.

Wer sich das Kapitel durchgelesen hat und der Meinung ist, das muss besser gemacht werden (oder Verbesserungsvorschläge für ein paar Stellen hat) soll sich bitte mit mir in Verbindung setzen. So Betareader-mäßig.

Also nur noch ein Kapitel zu schreiben und jetzt wo dieser hier fertig ist, wird Aokatta Hana seinen echten Namen erhalten: Shinitakunai. Ich will nicht sterben. (Es wäre zu einfach gewesen den Titel schnell mal zu googeln und sich das Ende von diesem Kapitel zu vermasseln)

Aber die wichtigste Frage hier ist natürlich: Was haltet ihr von dieser Story? Ich habe mich um einen originellen Plot bemüht und habe sehr, sehr viele kleine Dinge eingebaut die alle im dritten Kapitel noch mal aufgegriffen und erklärt werden.

Die Uhrzeit, die Armbanduhr, das Schweißband, Aomines Worte, Aomines Hand und sogar Nr. 2s Verhalten und wo er am Anfang von Kapitel eins war.

Mit so viel Arbeit wie ich hier reingesteckt hab, würde es mich freuen, wenn ihr mich wissen lässt was ihr davon haltet und was ihr glaubt, was all diese kleinen Sachen für Bedeutungen haben.

NLJ


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Eigentlich sollte das das letzte Kapitel sein, doch er wurde einfach zu lang. 4700 Wörter! Last euch aber nicht verwirren, der erste Teil spielt zu einer anderen Zeit.

_**Dead Bite**_

„_Aomine Eri hier. Mit wem darf ich sprechen?"_

Sie nahm den Hörer so schnell ab, dass Aomine kurzzeitig nicht wusste, was er seiner eigenen Mutter sagen sollte.

„Ja. Ich bin's"

„_Daiki?!"_ Es wurde kurz still am anderen Ende der Leitung, als sie sich erst mal fassen musste: _„Wo warst du letzt__e__ Nacht? Warum bist du nicht nach Hause gekommen? Und von welchem Handy rufst du __an? Warum bist du nicht an dein__s rangegangen?"_

„Ähm… tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht nach Hause gekommen bin."

„_Daiki!"_

„Hm… mein Handy hab ich verloren… ich ruf grad mit Tetsus an."

„_Tetsu-chan? Bist du bei ihm?"_

„Ja. Wir haben uns zufällig im Park getroffen."

„_Du kommst jetzt aber sofort wieder zurück. Haben wir uns verstanden!?"_

„Hn."

„_Daiki, weiß du was für Sorgen wir und um dich gemacht haben, als du nicht nach Hause gekommen bist und wir dich nicht erreichen konnten?"_

„Ja." Er klang verständnisvoll, einfühlsam und traurig. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie sich das Warten angefühlt haben muss.

„_Du hättest uns doch anrufen können, dass du erst später kommen wirst, egal mit was für einem Telefon!"_ Sie klang durchgehend wie eine besorgte Mutter.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich konnte nicht."

„_Oh, Daiki."_

Es wurde etwas ruhig zwischen den beiden.

„_Dein Vater und ich, wir lieben dich über alles und wir wollen uns noch nicht einmal vorstellen, dass dir irgendetwas passieren könnte."_ Auch das Ehepaar Aomine wusste von der Schießerei. _„Und daran ändert sich auch nichts, egal ob du größer bist als wir."_

„Ich liebe euch auch. Es tut mir Leid." Es war die Wahrheit, die er sprach.

„_Komm jetzt nur schnell wieder nach Hause. Ich warte auf dich."_

* * *

Ohne Zeit zu verlieren, fuhren sie sofort mit dem Auto los. Er konnte sehen wie verspannt seine Eltern waren. Sie machten sich Sorgen, jedoch nicht um ihn. Er saß hinten im Wagen und versucht nachzudenken, doch erneut schaute er wieder auf seine Eltern und versuchte einzuschätzen, wie sie sich verhielten.

Vielleicht machte er das unbewusst, weil er nicht wusste, wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte. Was sollte er denken, was sollte er tun?

Bis auf das Offensichtliche, zur Polizeistation fahren und die Fragen der Polizisten beantworten, konnte er nichts machen und dieser Gedanke ließ ihn ein wenig verrückt werden. Einerseits wollte er etwas tun, andererseits schien es ihm als ob sein Gehirn gerade in diesem Moment, nichts auf die Reihe kriegen konnte.

Er schaute wieder auf seine Eltern und analysierte deren Emotionen. Unbehagen, Ungewissheit, Angst. Sein Vater zeigte jedoch nicht viel, er konnte es aber auch nicht, er fuhr schließlich den Wagen und heute Abend schien er noch mehr auf den Verkehr zu achten, als sonst. Seine Finger zitterten aber dennoch vor lauter Aufregung. Die Gefühle seiner Mutter, konnte er eher feststellen, sie machte sich zusätzlich noch große Sorgen. Kuroko war sich aber nicht ganz sicher, ob es nicht mehr nur um Aomine ging.

Warum genau fuhren sie denn nochmal zur Polizei? Er schien es plötzlich vergessen zu haben, doch er erinnerte sich langsam wieder an ihr gemeinsames Abendessen, dann den Abwasch und den Anruf den er erhielt.

Er wusste es wieder, es war Aomine-kuns Mutter, Eri-san. Sie fragte nach –nein- wollte wissen, dass ihr Sohn heute Nachmittag bei ihm war.

Er sagte, Ja.

Die Nachrichten sagten, Er ist tot.

Genau. Deswegen war er hier im Auto und seine Eltern fuhren ihn zur Polizeistation. Er sollte eine Aussage machen, über das, oder wen, er heute angeblich gesehen hat. Aber er hatte ihn gesehen. Mit ihm gesprochen.

Sich von ihm verabschiedet.

Kagami war auch dabei. Hatte er das den Polizisten am Telefon gesagt?

Wie sollt er es aber beweisen? Beweisen, dass Aomine gestern Nacht _nicht_ gestorben ist, dass er gestern gar nicht hätte sterben können, denn er hatte ja heute mit ihnen Basketball gespielt. Das war nur etwas mehr als sechs Stunden her. Was sollte er den Polizeibeamten sagen?

„Es wird alles gut werden, mein Schatz."

Sagte ihm seine Mutter. Er versuchte gerade zu entscheiden, ob er ihr glauben sollte oder nicht, als er sah was sein Vater machte: „Yukie…" Sagte er. Er war nicht wütend oder desgleichen, sondern klang eher warnend… und bedrückt.

Kuroko fühlte in diesem Augenblick nicht viel. Es kam ihm aber so vor, als ob sein Gehirn trotzdem versuchte, eine Entscheidung durch seine Emotionen zu treffen, welche, die er gerade nicht vernahm.

Was genau wollten die Polzisten denn noch mal von ihm? Eine Aussage war es doch, aber warum sollte nur er versuchen zu beweisen, dass Aomine heute im Park war? Die Polizei muss doch eigentlich beweisen, dass er es nicht war.

Aber wie sollten sie das machen? Mit einer Leiche?

Muss Kuroko jetzt eine Leiche begutachten um festzustellen, dass es Aomine ist, oder nicht? Um zu beweisen, dass er es nicht ist, würde Kuroko sich sogar den Anblick von zehn, hundert Leichen ergehen lassen. Denn er hatte ihn heute gesehen, er war zwar etwas anders, aber das war eindeutig er.

Kagami war auch dabei, hatte gegen ihn gespielt. Er konnte ihm Recht geben. Aomine-kun… lebt?

Vielleicht aber, … war es nur ein Fehler in den Nachrichten, … dass er _gestern_ gestorben ist.

Jetzt erst kamen ihm die selben Gefühle hoch, wie seinen Eltern. Jetzt erst verstand er was hier eigentlich abging. Jetzt erst sah er es vor sich: Ein schwarzes Loch, in dem sein Freund verschwand.

Nie mehr seine herablassende Art. Nie mehr sein geniales Basketballspiel.

Nie mehr sein arrogantes Grinsen. Nie mehr der Motivationsfaktor in Kurokos Leben.

Nie mehr ‚Ich bin der Beste'. Nie mehr ein Gespräch mit ihm.

Nie mehr sein Freund. Nie mehr Aomine.

Nur noch ein kleines bisschen, und Kuroko würde in Tränen ausbrechen. Doch dieses kleine bisschen, war noch nicht erreicht. Er konnte immer noch klar sehen und vielleicht auch klar denken. Er war sich nicht sicher.

Er fühlte gerade noch so, wie das Auto anhielt und sein Vater etwas sagte. Mit seinen Eltern gemeinsam stieg er aus und wünschte sich, dass die Fahrt länger gedauert hätte, auch wenn er keinen wirklichen Nutzen darin sah. Er erinnerte sich kaum an die Fahrt, auch nicht wie er in die Station kam.

Nur plötzlich standen sie dort. Die Ermittler dieses Falles, wie sie es nannten. Aomine war wohl ein ‚Kriminalfall' geworden. Bei diesem normalen Wort, drehte sich Kurokos Magen plötzlich um und ihm war zum Kotzen. Er hielt sich jedoch auf den Beinen und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Die Ermittler sprachen langsam zu ihm.

„Es tut uns Leid, dass sie noch so spät hier her kommen mussten." Er nahm kaum war, was seine Eltern dazu sagten, er spürte allerdings wie seine Mutter ihren Arm um seinen legte.

„Aber es war uns sehr wichtig, dass wir das so schnell wie möglich aufklären. Kommen sie bitte."

Seine Mutter führte ihn in irgendeinen Raum, während er sich in den Gängen verlor. Er versuchte sich an den Mustern der Wände etwas zu fassen, wusste aber nicht ob es geklappt hat.

Ehe er sich versah, saß er aber auch schon mit seinen Eltern in einem gut beleuchteten Raum. Warum hatte er sich ein Verhörzimmer vorgestellt? Warum war er nicht in einem drin?

„Könntest du uns ein paar Fragen beantworten, Kuroko-kun? Es ist sehr wichtig." Redeten sie endlich mit ihm? Das wurde Kurokos Meinung nach aber Zeit. Was sollte er ihnen aber sagen?

Er nickte praktisch automatisch mit dem Kopf, was ihm eine immense Erleichterung brachte, da er immer noch nicht gewusst hatte, wie er auf diese einfache Frage antworten konnte.

„Wie du weißt, geht es hier um deinen Freund Aomine Daiki." Ein weiteres automatisches Kopfnicken. „Wir haben zwei Verdächtige festgenommen, die nach ein paar Stunden Verhör … einen Mord gestanden haben."

Es schien dem Kommissar schwer zu fallen weiter zu sprechen, Kuroko fragte sich nur, warum immer dann, wenn er ihn ansah. „Bevor wir allerdings dazu kommen, wollten wir noch ganz genau hören, wie und wann du heute Aomine getroffen hast."

_Kein kun?_ Fragte sich Kuroko. Kein kun für seinen Freund?

„Ich und ein Freund aus meiner Schule, Kagami Taiga," Ganz kurz schaute der Polizist mit dem er gerade sprach, zu seinem Kollegen und dieser nickte ihm zu. Er hatte ihnen seinen Namen also doch bereits genannt. „waren heute zum Basketballspielen verabredet."

„Wo genau?" Fragte ihn der Kommissar.

„In einem Park mit Basketballkörben." Eigentlich wollte Kuroko genauer sein, aber es viel ihm nicht alles auf einmal ein. Die Ermittler stellten allerdings einen Laptop auf den Tisch, auf dessen Bildschirm man eine Stadtkarte Tokios sehen konnte. Mit Kurokos Hilfe, konnten die Beamten dann den Park ausfindig machen. Zu ihrem Übel, entschieden die Ermittler in Gedanken, lag der Park wirklich in der Näher des Fundorts des Leichnams.

„Wann seid ihr dann auf ihn getroffen?" War die nächste Frage die er zu beantworten hatte.

Kuroko hatte jedoch wieder Schwierigkeiten, sich an Details zu erinnern. Wann genau war es denn? „Wir hatten schon ein wenig gespielt, es müsste glaub ich … vor elf gewesen sein." Er war sich überhaupt nicht mehr sicher und hatte Angst davor, den Polizisten etwas Falsches zu sagen. Er fing auch an, sich vor den nächsten Fragen immer mehr zu fürchten und irgendwo in seinen zerstreuten Gedanken stellte er sich jedoch die Frage, ob man es ihm ansah, wie unsicher und verängstigt er war.

War er verängstigt? Er war noch nie in so einer Situation, deshalb wusste er nicht ganz ob es das war, was er fühlte. Seine Hände waren verschwitzt und kalt und die einzige Wärme die er spürte, kam von der Hand seiner Mutter an seinem Arm und die Hand seines Vaters auf seiner Schulter. Als ihm die nächste Frage gestellt wurde, erinnerte er sich wieder daran, dass er sich vor denen fürchtete und das –Ja– er verängstigt war.

Er konnte noch nicht einmal anfangen das mit Basketball zu vergleichen.

„Aus welcher Richtung kam er denn?"

Jetzt musste Kuroko etwas nachdenken und er bemerkte, dass es ihm viel leichter fiel, sich alles nochmal bildlich vorzustellen. Aomine-kun kam von rechts. Nur wo war rechts auf der Karte?

Er schaute sich die Stadtkarte an und sah den Park. Er musste jetzt nur noch herausfinden wie dessen Lage war. Er fuhr sogar ein wenig mit seinem kalten Finger über dem Bildschirm und kam letzten Endes zu einem Schluss. Nur den überprüfte er dutzende Male, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nichts Falsches sagte.

„Aomine-kun," sagte er, um ihn als eine Person darzustellen, nicht als einen Fall: „kam aus dieser Richtung. Von diesem kleinen Weg." Ein Weg der ziemlich nördlich lag.

Ein Weg der, wenn der Junge die Wahrheit sagte, in Richtung des Tatorts führte. „Bist du sicher?" Sie mussten nachfragen, die wirren Aussagen der Verhafteten lagen hier auf dem Spiel. Genauso wie die Grenzen der Wirklichkeit.

„Das Basketballfeld ist auf drei Seiten umzäunt und hat nur einen Korb." Erst jetzt fiel Kuroko auf, dass seine Stimme sehr gefasst rüberkam, sogar für seine Ohren. Wenn er doch nur im Inneren auch so wäre. „Um rein zu kommen, gibt es nur einen Weg und den betritt man entweder von rechts oder von links. Und Aomine-kun kam von rechts."

„Ich verstehe." Die Kommissare schrieben sich allerlei Sachen auf, sicher um sie nachher zu überprüfen. Der Ermittler der mit Kuroko sprach, schaute sich intensiv die Karte an um an Ort und Stelle zu sehen, ob rechts wirklich Norden in diesem Fall war.

Obwohl sich Kuroko, über alles, davor fürchtete mit seinem räumlichen Denkvermögen falsch zu liegen, gab ihm der Ermittler recht und sie machten weiter mit ihrer Befragung. Denn jetzt kam der Teil der wirklich am Wichtigsten war.

„Wann hattest du und dein Freund Kagami, ihn das letzte Mal gesehen?" Es lief auf die eine Frage hinaus.

„Das müsste ein paar Wochen her sein. Auch für Kagami-kun."

„Okay. Dann komm ich zu den letzten Fragen. Was hatte er an?" _Das_ war die Frage nach Glaubhaftigkeit. Die Ermittler hatten schon eine Mutter, die der standhaften Meinung war, mit ihrem Sohn telefoniert zu haben, zu einem Zeitpunkt an dem der Gerichtsmediziner mit Sicherheit sagen kann, dass er schon mehr als zehn Stunden tot sein müsste. Sie bestätigte aber auch, dass es ihr Sohn war, der auf dem Tisch lag.

Es lagen praktisch zwei Versionen einer wahren Begebenheit auf dem Tisch und Aomines Familie entschied sich, wie es für sie nur natürlich war, dafür, dass ihr Sohn lebendig bei ihnen angerufen hat. Was in einem vollkommenen Gegensatz zu dem stand, für welche Version sich die Polizei entschied, genauso wie es für sie natürlich war. Der Junge war tot, ein anderer muss angerufen haben, ein anderer muss die beiden Teenager getroffen haben. Oder der Leichnam war der eines anderen. Die DNS-Analysen waren zwar noch im Gange, aber die erste Möglichkeit war wahrscheinlicher als die zweite.

Das man auf so eine mögliche Schlussfolgerung kam, war nur logisch, denn ein Toter konnte nicht plötzlich wieder aufstehen.

Oder doch?

Jetzt kamen diese verfluchten Männer ins Spiel, die behaupteten die Leiche die sie verschwinden lassen wollten, wäre plötzlich nicht mehr da gewesen als sie sie holen kamen. Nur war sie doch da, als die Polizei zum Ort des Verbrechens kam. Unbewegt, wie es den Anschein hatte. Wenn die Männer sich aber schon die Mühe machten sich einen Wagen zu besorgen und zum Tatort zurückfuhren, warum dann nicht gleich den Körper mitnehmen? Es würde nur Sinn ergeben, wenn wirklich keins mehr da war.

„Er hatte eine dunkelblaue Jeans an und soweit ich mich erinnere, auch dunkle Schuhe." Die Kommissare schauten auf ihren Papieren nach, mit welcher Kleidung Aomine gefunden wurde. Sie mussten schließlich vergleichen und bis jetzt lag Kuroko richtig, nur waren eine dunkle Hose und dunkle Schuhe nichts Außergewöhnliches.

„Unter seiner schwarzen, dünnen Jacke trug er ein graues Shirt, das ihm bis zu den Ärmeln ging."

„Danke. War das alles?" Die Sache schien überhaupt nicht gut zu laufen. Das waren genau die Kleidungsstücke die der Tote auch anhatte. Wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass man so etwas richtig erraten konnte? Bestimmt nicht groß, aber dennoch lag Kuroko richtig.

„Ich glaub da war noch etwas…" Kuroko war sich sicher, dass er gerade etwas vergessen hatte, doch er wollte es unbedingt loswerden. Glücklicherweise halfen ihm die Erinnerungen an Kagami dabei.

_Er hat dein Schweißband mitgehen lassen! _

Genau. „Er hatte sich, nach dem er ein wenig mit Kagami gespielt hatte, eins meiner Schweißbänder ums Handgelenk gelegt. Er hatte es später vergessen mir zurückzugeben, als er ging."

Sogar vom Schweißband wusste er. Nicht mal die Polizisten vor Ort hatten es auf dem ersten Blick gesehen. Erst als sie den Jungen entkleideten fiel ihnen dies auf. „Welche Farbe hat dieses Schweißband?"

„Schwarz."

Wie genau konnte Kuroko ihn noch beschreiben? Wie genau konnte ihn dieser Kagami Taiga beschreiben? Vorsichtshalber hatten sie ihn auch auf die Polizeiwache gebeten. Was wäre, wenn er genau dasselbe sagt, wie Kuroko? Ihnen würde nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als den Jugendlichen den Leichnam zu zeigen, damit auch diese sicher gehen konnten, dass das Aomine Daiki war, der da lag. Die Ermittler waren sich jedoch ganz sicher, dass er es war. Der Todeszeitpunkt und die Aussagen der Täter waren die einzigen, die hier nicht mehr ins Bild zu passen schienen. Genauso wie viele andere Beweise die noch auf sie warteten.

„Was ist dir noch alles an ihm aufgefallen?"

„Er schien müde und geistig leicht abwesend, vor allem noch am Anfang, nach dem wir uns trafen."

„Hat er sich noch auf andere Weise merkwürdig verhalten."

Ja. Aber wie könnte er das erklären? ‚Für kurze Augenblicke war er wieder wie früher'? Wenn er das sagen würde, müsste er erklären, wie er früher einmal war. Er würde allerdings keinen Ton von sich rauskriegen, da war er sich sicher. Jetzt konnte er nur sprechen, weil er nichts Weiteres tat, als das Geschehene wieder zu geben. Sachen die er gesehen hat zu beschreiben. Mehr als das war für ihn nicht drin.

„Er war…" Was gäbe es da noch zu sagen? „Er…" Es muss doch etwas gegeben haben, was er der Polizei sagen konnte, es fiel ihm aber nichts mehr ein. Er senkte seinen Kopf nach unten und wusste nicht wie er fühlen sollte, doch noch bevor seine Eltern oder die Kommissare etwas sagen konnten, streifte sein Blick über seine Hand, und er erinnerte sich wieder an eine wichtige Sache: „Er bewegte seine linke sehr eigenartig. Fast wie wenn er sich verletzt hätte."

Das ließ die Ermittler in Staunen versetzen. Wusste Kuroko denn alles? Auch von der gebrochenen Hand?

„War sie es denn?"

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Er konnte sie richtig bewegen wenn er wollte, so schien es mir. Aber sonst bewegte er sie kaum. Außerdem, war seine Uhr, die er um die linke Hand trug, kaputt."

Der Kommissar schaute schnell seine Unterlagen durch und es stand dort genau so wie er es in Erinnerung hatte: Armbanduhr; analog; linke Hand(gebrochen) – kaputt.

„Weißt du zufällig, um wie viel Uhr sie stehen geblieben ist?" Langsam schoss auch der Puls des Kommissars in die Höhe und er wurde angespannt. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!

„Zum Spielen hatte er seine Armbanduhr abgelegt und sie lag eine ganze Weile neben mir. Sie blieb etwa halb zwölf stehen."

11:24 Uhr. Kein Zweifel. Kuroko hatte mit allem Recht. Wie konnte das sein? Eine logische Möglichkeit wäre es, dass er und Kagami Taiga, wenn er ebenfalls genau dasselbe erzählen wird, Aomine gefunden hatten, noch bevor die Polizei eintrat. Warum hätten sie dann aber die Polizei nicht gerufen und tun jetzt so, als ob sie ihn im Park getroffen hätten, zu einem Zeitpunkt wo er schon lange tot war. Dann war da noch die Mutter von Aomine, die mit ihrem Sohn telefoniert haben soll. Ein großer Komplott der drei Beteiligten wäre vollkommen unsinnig, vor allem deswegen, weil es noch die Aussagen der Täter gibt, mit denen keiner der drei Kontakt haben könnte. Gegen wen sollte sich so eine Verschwören auch richten. Die Polizei?

Vorsichtshalber notierte sich der Kommissar trotzdem, den Aufenthalt der beiden Jugendlichen für den letzten Tag, überprüfen zu lassen. Nur um kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, wenn der Fall irgendwann abgeschlossen ist.

„Fällt dir noch etwas ein?" Gerade als er diese Frage stellte, öffnete sich die zu dem Raum in dem sie sich alle befanden und ein Polizist kam herein. Er wartete jedoch noch einen Augenblick um die Befragung nicht zu stören.

Fiel Kuroko aber noch etwas ein was er sagen könnte? War da noch etwas was er den Polizisten mitteilen könnte? Er dachte über alles nach was zusammen mit Aomine im Park geschah. Wie er Basketball spielte, wie er redete, was er tat. Er kam allerdings nicht mehr weiter. Die Länge der Befragung, egal wie kurz sie auch von außen erschienen mag, nahm ihn ganz schön mit.

Dies schien der Kommissar zu bemerken und suchte nach etwas, womit er das ganze abschließen konnte. Eins fragte er dann noch: „In welcher Richtung hat er das Spielfeld wieder verlassen?"

Das war eine Frage, auf die Kuroko ohne groß nachzudenken, schnell antworten konnte: „Aus der selben Richtung von der er gekommen war, von rechts." Nicht nach links, zu ihm nach Hause, wo er jetzt eigentlich sein müsste.

Wenn er doch nur sichergestellt hätte, dass er dahin zurückkommen würde.

Es fühlte sich an, wie als ob es seine Schuld wäre. Hätte er doch nur etwas getan.

Nachdem es so aussah, dass nichts weiteres mehr gesagt werden würde, ging der Polizist, der eben noch reinkam, zu seinem Vorgesetzten und informierte ihn, dass der zweite Zeuge Kagami Taiga und sein Vater angekommen wären. Eine Weile überlegte der Kommissar und kam dann schließlich zu einem unangenehmen Schluss.

„Ich glaube hier sind wir fertig. Nochmals Danke, dass sie so schnell herkommen konnten und unsere Fragen beantwortet haben. Es tut mir Leid Kuroko-kun, dass es so enden musste, aber ich muss sie alle noch bitten, etwas länger da zu bleiben, bis wir mit der Befragung von Kagami Taiga fertig sind." Man sah es dem Kommissar an, dass auch er von dieser Sache etwas mitgenommen war. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte Kuroko es, sonst hatte er nämlich die ganze nicht auf den Mann geachtet, mit dem er die ganze sprach. „Und ich muss leider sagen, dass es eventuell notwendig sein wird, dass ihr beiden noch mit runter kommt um ein weiteres Mal…" Er wusste einfach nicht wie er es sagen sollte. Er wollte nicht unhöflich und den Toten gegenüber respektlos sein: „eine Identifizierung vorzunehmen."

Kurokos Blick senkte sich wieder zu Boden, denn er wusste nicht was er dazu sagen konnte. Sein Vater antwortete aber sofort für ihn: „Wir werden warten und versuchen zu helfen soweit es geht."

_Helfen… wobei?_

„Danke. Folgen sie mir bitte." Sie verließen alle gemeinsam den Raum, Kuroko war aber nicht nach Laufen zu mute, er fürchtete gleich umzukippen. Seine Eltern wohl auch, denn seine Mutter hielt ihn fest am Arm, genauso wie sein Vater. Ohne dass Kuroko dann war nahm wie viel Zeit vergangen war, während er sich aufs Gehen konzentrierte, wurde er von seinen Eltern auf einen Stuhl im Gang gesetzt. Nachdem diese Schwere über seinem Magen, wegen dem er fürchtete sich übergeben zu müssen, endlich nachließ, konnte er auch wieder richtig atmen.

Er versuchte tief ein und auszuatmen, es gelang ihm aber kaum. Seine Hände waren wieder vollkommen verschwitzt und er war sich sicher, dass sie zitterten. Seine Füße konnte er auch kaum spüren.

Alles in einem, wollte er nur, dass der Tag endlich aufhört, oder dass er nie angefangen hätte.

Gerade noch so bemerkte er dann, wie Kagami an ihm vorbei lief. Die beiden schauten sich kurz und sahen, wie es dem anderen gerade ging. Für Kuroko sah Kagami sehr aufgeregt und zum Teil wütend aus. Für Kagami sah Kuroko mehr als nur krank aus. Er war vollkommen bleich im Gesicht und zitterte ein wenig.

„Hey…" Er blieb kurz stehen und versuchte irgendetwas zu sagen, aber er wusste nicht was. Kuroko ebenfalls nicht. Die beiden schauten sich in die Augen, Kuroko aber senkte seinen Kopf nach einer Weile.

Ohne dass ein weiteres Wort gewechselt wurde, lief Kagami betrübter als er es vorher war, weiter, gemeinsam mit seinem Vater in den Raum, in dem gerade eben noch Kuroko und seine Eltern waren.

Jetzt würden Kagami dieselben Fragen gestellt werden wie ihm, dachte sich Kuroko. Was danach wohl geschehen wird? Muss er dann… die Leiche sehen, die alle für Aomine halten? Wird er das überhaupt sein. Kann er es überhaupt, ohne bewusstlos um zu fallen.

Er fühlte sich überhaupt nicht gut.

Er war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er es durch die Befragung geschafft hätte, ohne dass seine Eltern dabei gewesen wären. Doch noch eher er sich mehr Gedanken darüber machen konnte, oder versuchen konnte sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, stand Kagami wieder vor ihm.

Kuroko machte sich noch keine großen Mühen, mehr als nur Kagamis Schuhe und Hose zu sehen. Erst langsam richtete er seinen Blick ein wenig, konnte seinem Freund aber nicht in die Augen sehen und blieb irgendwo an der hinteren Wand stehen.

Der Kommissar mit dem er sprach, trat dann näher an sie heran und sagte dann zu den beiden: „Jetzt wäre es wahrscheinlich angebracht, mit runter zu kommen. Ihr müsst natürlich nicht, wenn ihr nicht wollt."

Sie beide wussten was er meinte, Kuroko war sich allerdings nicht sicher, ob er es wollte, oder nicht. Sollte er sich einen Toten anschauen, nur um allen beweisen zu können, dass es _sein_ toter Freund war? Ein Freund mit dem er nie wieder sprechen kann? Wollte er das?

Alle sahen, dass es ihm schwer fiel, sich zu entscheiden. Seine Eltern versuchten ihm dabei zu helfen: „Wenn du dich nicht dazu im Stande fühlst, musst du nicht gehen." Sagten sie unter anderem zu ihm, nur half das nicht. Er wusste selbst, dass er es nicht musste, das hatte auch der Kommissar gerade gesagt. Nur _war_ er im Stande, das zu tun? Das wollte er wissen.

Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, wünschte er sich wieder klein zu sein, sodass seine Eltern für ihn die Entscheidungen trafen. Aber diese fühlten sich verpflichtet, es ihm zu überlassen. Auf langer Sicht war das wohl für das Beste, doch in diesem Moment, wollte Kuroko nicht über die Zukunft nachdenken.

„Ich werde gehen. Ich will nämlich wissen, ob er es wirklich ist." Es war Kagamis Stimme, die er zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend, deutlich und klar gehört hatte. Er schaute auch wieder seinem großen Freund in die Augen und es fiel ihm etwas auf, was er die ganze Zeit über nicht bedacht hatte.

Er würde nicht nur für alle anderen bestätigen, dass es Aomine ist. Er würde es auch für sich selbst bestätigen. Darum ging es hier auch zum Teil, nicht wahr? Es hieß er wäre letzte Nacht gestorben, doch er war heute gegen Mittag lebendig gewesen, hatte mit ihnen gesprochen, gespielt und gelacht.

Kuroko musste jetzt für sich selber sehen, ob er tot war oder nicht.

„Ich komme mit." War dann seine Antwort.

Er fühlte sich etwas besser als vorher, auch im Stehen und Laufen hatte er keine großen Schwierigkeiten. Großartig auf seine Umgebung geachtet, hatte er aber nicht. Eher er es sich versah verwischten alle Töne und Bilder und er stand vor einer Tür, die gleich geöffnet werden sollte.

Nicht weit weg von der Tür allerdings, hörte er eine weinende Frau.

Sein Herz schlug daraufhin zehnmal schneller. Was wird ihn erwarten?

Eine kräftige Hand legte sich dann plötzlich auf seine Schulter und er wusste noch bevor der andere sprach, dass es Kagami war: „Wir schaffen das." Waren seine Worte, und auch wenn seine Hand nicht sonderlich warm war, verspürte Kuroko genau das auf seiner Schulter.

Die Tür öffnete sich und egal wie oft er es sich auch sagte, dass es anders war, wird der Raum hinter der Tür in seinem Gedächtnis, für immer eiskalt und dunkel sein.

Da vorne war es dann soweit. Dort lag er. Nur _wer__,_ war die Frage.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Raum und blieben kurz vor der Platte stehen auf dem er lag. Beide schauten lange auf den Körper hinunter, vor dem sie standen. Kopf eigentlich, denn vom Brustkorb bis zu seinen Füßen, war er mit einem weißen Tuch bedeckt.

Eigenartig wie seine dunkle Haut im Kontrast zu diesem Tuch stand. Er war aber auch ein wenig bleicher als sonst, nur stellten Kuroko und Kagami mit schweren Herzen fest, dass er genauso bleich war, wie sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Sein Gesicht war auch etwas eingesunken und egal wie oft die beiden auch hinschauten, kein einziges Mal atmete er ein oder aus. Keinen einzigen Muskel bewegte er. Er war vollkommen still. Tot.

Keiner konnte sagen, in wie weit es für die beiden ein Schock war, ihren Freund auf dem Leichentisch zu erkennen. Für Kagami war es wahrscheinlich schockierender als für Kuroko, aber nur weil er von Anfang an der Sache mit Aomines Tod skeptischer und verleugnender entgegenstand. Jetzt hatten er und Kuroko einen Beweis, und alle anderen einen weiteren.

Plötzlich bemerkte Kuroko wie ihm etwas an den Lippen entlang fuhr. Seine Sicht verschwamm ebenfalls und mit großer Trauer bemerkte er, dass er weinte.

Er wusste noch, im Auto stand er kurz davor. Aber da tat er es nicht. Die ganze bei der Befragung, kam es ihm noch nicht einmal in den Sinn zu weinen oder daran zu denken, warum er es nicht tat.

Jetzt konnte aber er nicht mehr damit aufhören und mehr als nur ein Schluchzer entkam ihm dabei.

Kagami ging es ähnlich, er stellte sich seinen Arm vor die Augen, nicht um den gesehenen Anblick ungesehen zu machen, sondern damit ihm die Tränen nicht runter liefen.

Wenigstens wird es nicht so sein wie bei dem Raum, wo sie an eine eiskalte Platte als Bett denken müssen, wenn sie sich an Aomine-kuns letzten Anblick erinnern. Bis das Bild seiner Beerdigung aber das Bild ersetzt, das jetzt vor ihnen lag, wird es jedoch leider, noch viel Zeit benötigen.

* * *

AN: Nur noch drei Parts und die Story ist fertig! Erinnert ihr euch noch daran, wie ich sagte, dass das eigentlich ein One Shot werden sollte. Ja, ich lach mich auch tot.

Apropos, mich würde es wirklich interessieren was ihr von Shinitakunai haltet. Wirklich!

Scheut euch nicht mir eure Meinung zu sagen, und vor allem, ob ich das mit den Emotionen gut hinkriege.

Ich bin auch offen für Fragen aller Art. Im Übrigen hab ich den Titel für dieses Kapitel von ‚Dead Bite' von Hollywood Undead. Gutes Lied. Hat mir gefallen als ich die erste Folge von K (Projekt) angeschaut hab.

Und Danke für eure Reviews.

NLJ^^


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Im Folgenden findet ein Verhör von zwei Leuten, die nicht gleichzeitig ablaufen, satt. Da sie aber fast nur das Gleiche sagen, hab ich sie immer abwechselnd sprechen lassen, bis auf die Punkte, wo sie unterschiedliche Aussagen machen.

_**Am Ende**_

Die Kommissare standen vor einem Mysterium, welches sie nicht begreifen konnten. Die Aussagen die sie von den beiden Verhafteten nach stundenlangem Verhör erhielten, passten irgendwie zu den Beweisen die sie über die letzten Tage gesammelt hatten, aber dann doch wieder nicht. Die ganze Geschichte um Aomine Daiki war einfach eine Sache… überirdischer Ausmaße, wenn man alledem glaubt was die Ermittlungen zu Tage gebracht hatten.

Es fing alles mit der Verhaftung selbst an. Die Polizei hatte nach der Schießerei sowieso schon mit vielen Anrufen besorgter Anwohner zu tun. Es war eine harte Arbeit diese durchzusehen und nach Prioritäten zu ordnen. Doch dann kam der eine Anruf, am Morgen nach dem Schusswechsel, welches später von vielen anderen nochmal getätigt wurde: Ein Van mit dem Abdruck einer blutigen Hand, würde durch die Straßen fahren.

Nachdem der Polizist der den Anruf entgegen nahm, sich sicher war, dass es sich um keinen Scherz handelte, wurden sofort Streifenwagen losgeschickt. Der Wagen wurde auch schnell in einem Stau ausfindig gemacht.

Es gab kein Versehen, die blutige Hand war für jeden sichtbar. Nur die Fahrer des Wagens schienen nichts davon mitgekriegt zu haben. Sie versuchten noch sich aus der Sache rauszureden, doch ein Blick auf den blutigen Abdruck und sie verstummten.

Eine gute Taktik um sich nicht in tiefe Lügenmärchen zu verstricken.

Die Ermittler brauchten daraufhin aber Stunden um die beiden wieder zum Reden zu kriegen. Es war aber die Leiche des Jungen der gefunden wurde, in der Nähe wo der Wagen zum ersten Mal mit einer blutigen Hand gesehen wurde, das den beiden dabei den Rest gab.

Die Verdächtigen fingen dann an, unverständliche Sachen zu erzählen. Sie stellten die Ehrlichkeit der Beweisfotos in Frage. Glaubten nicht, dass eine Leiche gefunden wurde.

‚Warum glauben sie das?' War dann die Frage der Ermittler.

‚Weil er nicht da war, als wir ihn holen wollten.' War die nicht ganz durchgedachte Antwort der Verhafteten.

Als das Verhör zu diesem Punkt kam, hatten die Ermittler ihren Beweis der Schuld der Verdächtigen erhalten. Sie hatten es ja selber zugegeben die Leiche wegschaffen zu wollen. Es gab keinen Ausweg mehr, nur ein komplettes Geständnis wäre das einzige was ihnen noch helfen würde.

Im Nachhinein stellte sich natürlich die Frage, was man mit so einem Geständnis anfangen sollte.

„Wir flohen gemeinsam vom Ort, wo die Yakuza angefangen hatte zu schießen."

„Mit denen sollte man es sich nicht verscherzen. So wie wir es nicht tun wollten." In wie weit sie mit der vorangegangenen Schießerei zu tun hatten, würde man später noch nachforschen. Im Moment ging es gerade um einen anderen Mord.

„Wir hatten nichts mit dem ganzen Zeug zu tun was da in den Straßen abging." Natürlich mussten die Ermittler auch dafür sorgen, dass die beiden von Aomine Daiki und seinem Tod sprachen und nicht davon, wie sie nichts mit der Schießerei zu tun hatten.

„Also, es war so… wir haben uns in einer Gasse versteckt und… ähm…"

„Und das müssen sie glauben Herr Kommissar! Wir hatten Angst um unser Leben!" Ein weiterer Grund ihre Beziehung mit der vorangegangenen Schießerei zu ermitteln.

„Und dann knallt es auf einmal am Eingang der Gasse!"

„Wir dachten jemand würde auf uns schießen!"

„Deshalb hat Kimura auch mit seiner Waffe geschossen!"

„Aus diesem Grund schoss Tanaka auch sofort in die Richtung des Ursprungs des Knalls!" Die Ermittler hatten nichts anderes erwartet, als dass die beiden sich gegenseitig beschuldigen würden. Es gab nur eine Schusswunde, die sogleich die Lunge durchbohrte. Nur einer von denen kann im engeren Sinne der Mörder sein. Wer, würden sie versuchen herauszufinden, wenn sie erst einmal das ganze Geständnis hatten.

„Sie müssen mir glauben, ich hab nicht geschossen!"

„Es war er, der den Jungen umgebrachte hat!" Diese unendlichen Beschuldigungen konnten dabei natürlich so nicht weiter gehen.

„Gerade jetzt ist es mir vollkommen egal wer auf den Abzug gedrückt hat! Da draußen sitzen die Eltern des Schülers, die nicht glauben können, dass ihr Sohn tot ist und sie wollen Klarheit. Verstanden! Sagt also was danach geschehen ist!" Die ersten Ergebnisse der Obduktion sagen, dass er um Mitternacht gestorben ist. Die Mutter meint, dass sie noch heute Morgen mit ihm telefoniert hat. Eine Aussage, die von zwei anderen bestätigt wurde. Es waren nicht nur die Eltern die Klarheit wollten.

„Ja, es war so… wir haben schnell gemerkt, dass wir jemanden… Unbeteiligten angeschossen haben."

„Wir wussten nicht was zu tun ist und wir wollten nicht entdeckt werden."

„Also haben wir ihn von der offenen Straße… äh…"

„In die Gasse hineingeschleppt, wo man ihn nicht sehen konnte und wo wir ihn letzten Endes gefunden haben." Beendete der Ermittelnde Kommissar für die Verdächtigen. Nachdem was er zuletzt von der Obduktion erfuhr, hätte Aomine gerettet werden können, wenn er nur rechtzeitig Hilfe bekommen hätte.

„Ja,… so war's. Wir hatten Panik!"

„Dann kam Kimura auf die Idee ihn wegzuschaffen."

„Obwohl der Kerl so groß war, sah er so jung aus und Tanaka meinte wir müssen ihn loswerden."

„Und um ihn wegzuschaffen, hatten wir eben einen Wagen gebraucht. Deshalb sind wir los, uns einen besorgen."

In ihrem Verhör wussten die Ermittler, dass sie jetzt ein paar Fragen stellen mussten, deren Antwort sie sicher nicht mögen würden: „ Was habt ihr mit dem Jungen gemacht?"

„Gar nichts!"

„Ihr habt ihn einfach da liegen lassen?!"

„Wir haben ihn nicht angerührt!"

„Was ist mit seiner linken Hand?"

„Was soll damit sein?" Fragten die beiden. Taten sie nur so als ob sie nichts wüssten, oder ist es ihnen gar nicht aufgefallen.

„Sein Handgelenk und viele Knochen seiner linken Hand sind gebrochen. Es ist eindeutig das ihm jemand VOR seinem Tod, mit dem Fuß so schwer zugesetzt hat."

„Da-as, muss zufällig passiert sein…"

„Als wir ihn die Gasse holten."

„Und was ist mit seinem Handy?" Nach langer Zeit wurden die beiden wieder still. Es war eindeutig das sie Aomines Handy gestohlen hatten, um ihn daran zu hindern nach Hilfe zu rufen. Spätestens jetzt wurde jedem Polizisten der an dieser Sache zu tun hatte, klar, dass sie es hier mit dem letzten Abschaum zu tun hatten.

Einen schwerverletzten 17 Jährigen alleine zum Sterben zurücklassen und über ihn bestimmen wie wenn er schon tot wäre, nur um ihre eigene Haut zu retten.

Nur um ihnen jede Hoffnung zu nehmen, mit einer geminderten Strafe davonzukommen, wollte der ermittelnde Kommissar ihnen ihre Lage deutlich machen. Totschlag im Affekt konnten die beiden jetzt nämlich vergessen. Ihn dort liegen zu lassen und ihm jede Möglichkeit wegzunehmen nach Hilfe zu rufen oder gerettet zu werden, war Mord.

Aber die beiden Täter redeten gerade freiwillig, diese Chance durften sie nicht verstreichen lassen.

„Wi-ir… haben es entsorgt…"

„Natürlich." Was anderes war nicht zu erwarten von Kriminellen. „Wie lange hat es gedauert diesen Wagen zu beschaffen?" Die zeitliche Abfolge der Geschehnisse sollte noch sehr wichtig werden.

„Ein paar Stunden zu viel."

„Wenn wir nur früher gekommen wären…" Keiner der Polizisten hatte jetzt den Nerv mit dem Selbstmitleid der Täter umgehen zu können.

„Aber mit einem waren wir uns ganz sicher!" Meinte dann der eine von ihnen.

„Mit dem Van war alles in Ordnung!" Sagte der andere.

„Wir hatten ihn von vorne bis hinten unter die Lupe genommen und es waren keinerlei blutige Handabdrücke drauf!"

„Uns muss jemand einen Streich gespielt haben, als das Auto gerade stand!"

„Ein Streich der uns zu den richtigen geführt hat. Nicht wahr." Die Täter blieben erneut für eine Weile ruhig. Der ermittelnde Kommissar dachte sich dabei nur, dass er dem Scherzbold oder den Scherzbolden eine Medaille verleihen würde, wenn er jemals erfahren wird wer es war.

„Ihr seid zum Tatort zurückgekehrt, warum habt ihr ihn dann einfach dort liegen lassen?" Auf das was die Beiden jetzt sagten, hätte keiner der Polizisten auch nur ansatzweise drauf kommen können.

„Wir wollten ihn ja holen!"

„Aber als wir dort waren, gab es keine Leiche mehr zum wegschaffen!"

„Wie bitte?" Alle waren sich sicher, dass sie hier jetzt auf den Arm genommen wurden, doch die beiden Geständigen meinten es todernst. „Er war nicht mehr da? Ihr wisst schon dass wir ihn genau dort gefunden haben, wo wir blutige Schleifspuren von _letzter Nacht_ sichergestellt haben." Der Kommissar öffnete seine Ordner und nahm ein paar der Beweisfotos raus. „Das ist auch die Gasse die ihr so wunderschön beschrieben habt, am Anfang unseres Verhörs." Die Nerven gingen mit dem Beamten durch, er konnte schon fast gar nicht mehr professionell die beiden verhören. „Ihr wollt mir jetzt sagen, dass ihr ihn nicht… gesehen habt als ihr dort ward? Obwohl wir-" Jetzt verteilte er die Fotos von Aomine auf dem Tisch, wie er auf dem Boden lag, Rücken gegen die Wand, eine Blutlache um seiner Brust und schwarzes getrocknetes Blut, das ihm aus Mund und Nase hochkam, weil er nicht mehr richtig atmen konnte. „-ihn in einer Position gefunden haben, wir er schon mit Sicherheit seit mehr als zwölf Stunden dort _unbewegt_ lag?!"

„Das können wir uns doch auch nicht erklären!"

„Er war nur auf jeden Fall nicht mehr da, als wir holen wollten!"

„Nachdem wir uns all die Mühe gemacht haben, diesen verdammten Wagen zu besorgen, würden wir doch wohl nicht einfach mit leeren Händen von dort wieder verschwinden, wenn wir uns schon in Gefahr begeben haben, da überhaupt hinzukommen!"

„Ich sag's ja, da war nichts mehr!"

Die Ermittler konnten nicht glauben was sie da hörten. Zum Glück wurde den Kriminellen bereits Blut zur Untersuchung abgenommen, leider stellte sich am darauffolgenden Tag raus, dass die beiden nicht unter irgendwelchen Rauschmitteln standen.

„Eins muss ich ihnen aber sagen. Als wir dort waren und ich mir das ganze Blut so angeschaut hab, kam es mir so vor wie als ob das getrocknete Blut anders aussehen müsste, wenn jemand den Körper weggeschafft hat. Es sah nämlich so aus, wie wenn er sich einfach an Ort und Stelle in Luft aufgelöst hätte!"

„Nur um wenige Stunden später genau in der selben Position wieder dort zu liegen? Eingebettet im eigenen Blut?" Einmal tief ein und ausgeatmet, lehnte sich der Kommissar gegen seinen Stuhl und starrte auf sein Gegenüber. Beide Täter erzählten ihm genau dasselbe und er könnte vor Frustration platzen. Es wurde mit den Aussagen anderer nicht besser. „Ich war dort, als der Junge auf die Trage gelegt wurde. Seine blutgetränkte Kleidung musste erst vom Boden gelöst werden, weil sie zusammengetrocknet war. Und ihr wollt mir jetzt weißmachen, dass er für eine bestimmte Zeit nicht mehr dort lag? Warum?"

„Äh…" Die Kriminellen wusste nicht direkt wie sie darauf antworten sollten. Als einer von ihnen es versuchte, wurde er vom Kommissar sofort unterbrochen.

„Warum, sollte jemand die Leiche dort wegschaffen, wenn gerade ihr kommt um sie zu holen. Und dann wieder zurückbringen, wenn es die Polizei ist die kommt? Das dann auch noch so perfekt, dass man annehmen muss, dass er die ganze Zeit nicht von dort wegbewegt worden ist?"

„Unsere Geschichte hört sich wirklich unglaublich lächerlich an wenn danach die Leiche doch gefunden worden ist, aber lächerlicher ist es zu glauben, dass wir uns diese Story ausdenken würden."

„Wir hätten uns für nichts uns wieder nichts in Gefahr gebracht entdeckt zu werden. Wir hätten gar nicht mehr wieder kommen sollen um so schnell wie möglich aus der Stadt zu verschwinden!"

Es sei denn die beiden konnten auf Grund diverser Machenschaften, nicht aus der Stadt raus. Aber es stimmte wirklich, egal wie oft man es sich durch den Kopf gehen ließ, es gab keinen Grund den Leichnam dort zu lassen, wenn sie bereits vor Ort waren um es zu holen.

Vielleicht aber hatten die beiden es einfach nicht bis zur Gasse geschafft und tischen ihnen jetzt ein großes Märchen auf, nur um die Polizei verarschen zu können. Wenn es da aber nicht die beiden Jugendlichen geben würde, die angeblich das Opfer getroffenen hatten, sowie die Mutter, die mit ihm gesprochen hat.

Es gab aber leider auch stichhaltigere Beweise als die Sichtung eines Toten, nämlich ein Augenzeuge der den Van vor der Gasse gesehen hat, in dem die Polizei später den Jungen gefunden hat. Also waren die Täter, wie es den Anschein hatte, doch dort gewesen, allerdings für nur ganz kurze Zeit. Die Angaben dieses Zeugen sollten später genauer überprüft werden, doch sie waren glaubwürdig.

„Um wie viel Uhr genau ward ihr in der Gasse heute?" Wenn jetzt auch noch die Uhrzeit zudem passte was die drei Zeugen angegeben hatten die meinten, Aomine wäre noch am Leben gewesen, dann wüssten die Ermittler nicht mehr weiter. Ist er dann von selbst aufgestanden, hat sich ein letztes Mal mit seinen Freunden und seiner Familie unterhalten und ist dann zurück an den Ort seines Todes gegangen, und das alles im perfekten Timing zu der Ankunft seiner Mörder und der Polizei?

„Es war kurz nach 10, da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

„Ziemlich genau nach 10, ich weiß es weil ich die ganze Zeit auf die Uhr geschaut hab."

Es war dann soweit. Die Uhrzeit passte.

Jetzt mussten nur noch alle Beweise ausgewertet werden. Zuerst aber kam noch die Befragung der beiden Jugendlichen. Am leichtesten wäre es wohl, die nach Aomines Kleidung zu fragen. Das gäbe wahrscheinlich das Meiste her. Genauere Uhrzeiten wären danach das wichtigste.

* * *

Ein paar Tage nachdem man die Leiche Aomines gefunden hatte, lagen den Ermittlern praktisch alle Beweise auf dem Tisch. DNS-Tests und Zeugenaussagen waren dabei das Wichtigste. Alle schienen echt. Das Bild das sich dabei ergab war aber ein sehr unnatürliches.

Aomine Daiki wurde in der Tatnacht ziemlich genau um 11:38 angeschossen. Das weiß man weil, eventuell aus reinem Zufall, einer der Täter auf seine linke Hand getreten ist und somit nicht nur seine Knochen in dieser Hand gebrochen hat, sondern auch seine Uhr, die dann um diese Zeit stehen geblieben ist. Ein DNS-Test bestätigte auch, dass es sich wirklich um Aomine Daiki handelte. Dieser Test war keine Routine und wurde nur wegen der besonderen Umstände gemacht.

Der Gerichtsmediziner bestätigte dann mithilfe _zwei_ Obduktionsfunde, dass Aomine in dieser Nacht vor oder gegen Mitternacht gestorben ist. Der erste Fund ist der Stand der Totenstarre und Körperkerntemperatur. Der zweite die schwere der Schusswunde. Die Lunge wurde durchbohrt und hätte er auf der falschen Körperseite oder auf dem Rücken gelegen, wäre er innerhalb ein paar Minuten an seinem eigenen Blut erstickt. So wie er jedoch lag, musste er in den nächsten fünfzehn bis dreißig Minuten verbluten, wenn nicht sogar schneller. Aber trotz der schweren Verletzung konnte der Gerichtsmediziner nicht ausschließen, dass schnelle Hilfe ihm das Leben hätte retten können. Es war sogar im Bereich des Möglichen.

Weiterhin gab der Gerichtsmediziner an, dass der Leichnam nicht bewegt worden ist seit dem Eintreten des Todes. Totenflecke und Totenstarre sprachen dafür, genauso wie die Lage des Körpers im eingetrockneten Blut. Die Beweisfotos und die Polizisten vor Ort können das genau bestätigen. Die Aussagen der Täter, die Leiche wäre verschwunden und im Nachhinein wieder dort platziert worden, wären somit eigentlich als vollkommene Hirngespinste nachweisbar gewesen (von den anderen Zeugen, der Mutter und den Jugendlichen, kurz abgesehen). Aber da war eine Sache, die alles wieder aus dem Ruder warf.

Ein schwarzes Schweißband.

Welches am rechten Handgelenk gefunden wurde, ohne von Blut durchtränkt worden zu sein, obwohl es genau diese Hand war, die Aomine Daiki benutzt hatte um mit aller letzter Hoffnung und Kraft, seine Wunde zuzudrücken. Als sein Todeskampf zu Ende war, fiel ihm seine Hand auf den Boden, wo das Blut dann trocknete. Unter dem Schweißband war die Haut voller Blut. Der ganze Stoff der Jacke sowie des Hemds das er trug war auch voller Blut. Nur dieses schwarze Band, war es nicht.

Wie als ob es ihm jemand kurze Zeit nach seinem Tod um die Hand gelegt hätte. Es kann nur eine kurze Zeit nach dem Tod gewesen sein, denn die Totenstarre war ununterbrochen. Aber warum würde jemand so etwas tun? Leider sagte auch der Gerichtsmediziner, dass er am Tatort die rechte Hand des Toten selber hoch hob und dabei gespürt hat, wie das getrocknete Blut abkam. Erneut kam also das Argument, dass die Leiche unbewegt war, aber in diesem Fall ließ sich dadurch der Fund des Schweißbandes nicht erklären.

Jetzt kamen aber sowieso noch die Augenzeugenberichte.

„Wir haben ihn gesehen, mit ihm geredet und ihn definitiv erkannt." Die Kleidung wurde von beiden richtig erklärt. Die gebrochene Hand wurde aufgegriffen. Das Schweißband sowie die zerbrochene Uhr und die richtige Uhrzeit wurden genannt. Es wurde auch gesagt, dass er an diesem Morgen nicht ganz er selbst und zum Teil ‚geistig abwesend' war.

Und die Mutter nicht ganz zu vergessen.

Alles wurde natürlich penibel versucht mit Fakten zu belegen oder zu widerlegen.

Fakt 1: Das Haus der Aomine wurde mit dem Handy von Kuroko Tetsuya angerufen. Der Anruf fand in etwa im Park statt und dauerte nicht sehr lang.

Fakt 2: Das Schweißband gehörte Kuroko Tetsuya, denn man hatte seine DNS darauf gefunden.

Fakt 3: Kuroko Tetsuya und Kagami Taiga hatten, wenn auch nur von der Familie bestätigt, ein Alibi für die Nacht des Mordes.

Es war aber auch sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass einer von ihnen zufällig zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort war, wo gerade zufällig jemand umgebracht wurde, wo ebenfalls die Täter nicht lange blieben, nur um dann ein Schweißband auf ungeklärte Art und Weise um die Hand des Toten zu legen und dabei weder Polizei noch Krankenwagen rufen, obwohl und vor allem, es ein Freund war, den man fand.

Hier hatte sich der Fall in etwas Überirdisches Verwandelt und für die Leute die die letzten Zweifel an dieser Theorie hatten, wurde ein weiterer Beweis präsentiert.

Der blutige Handabdruck, der zur Verhaftung der Täter geführt hatte. Immer und immer wieder untersucht und immer und immer wieder bestätigt: es war das Blut von Aomine Daiki. Es war sogar nicht nur das Blut von Aomine Daiki, es war auch sein Handabdruck. Bestätigt wurde auch, dass dieser Handabdruck erst dann auf mysteriöse Weise auf den Van kam, nachdem die Täter den Leichnam ‚nicht gefunden hatten'. Also nachdem sie wieder von der Gasse wegfuhren.

Man wollte noch nicht einmal anfangen eine abgedrehte Verschwörungstheorie zu entwickeln wie das alles sein kann, vor allem weil sie immer noch die Zeugen hatten, die Aomine LEBEND gesehen hatten, obwohl er eigentlich tot war.

Am Ende wollten die Meistens es dann auch genau _dabei_ belassen. So spirituell und gläubig waren die Japaner noch, dass sie so etwas annehmen konnten.

In einem tragischen Unglück verlor ein junger Mann sein Leben und um seiner Familie und seinen Freunden einen letzten Abschied zu geben, sowie dafür zu sorgen, dass er beerdigt werden kann, geschah etwas Unglaubliches.

Ob es nun seine Seele oder sein Körper war, der sich für ein paar Stunden auf die Reise gemacht hatte. Oder ein anderes Wesen, der ihn für kurze Zeit imitiert hatte um seine letzten Wünsche zu erfüllen. Ein göttlicher Hauch, der seinen Körper vor seinen Mördern versteckte. Alles schien möglich zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

Der ermittelnde Kommissar wusste, dass das ein Fall ist, den er sein Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen wird, so ungeklärt wie er in all seinen Details bis auf den Mord selbst, war. Er hatte vor, seit langem mal wieder einen Shintoschrein zu besuchen. Vor der Beerdigung, tat er dies auch.

Eins wurde im Verlauf der nächsten Jahre aber klar. Der letzte Morgen im Leben von Aomine Daiki, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die große Leere in den Herzen der Hinterbliebenen, ein bisschen weniger wehtat.

* * *

AN: Nur noch zwei Kapitel und die Story geht zu Ende. Das nächste wird dann seine Beerdigung sein. Leider wird das aber wirklich lange brauchen bis es fertig wird, für dieses Kapitel hatte ich nämlich bereits die ersten 1000 Wörter auf Papier fertig geschrieben kappt. Und ich muss noch andere Stories schreiben.

Aber jetzt zum wichtigen: Wir hat euch meine Erklärung zu Aomine und seinem Tod gefallen? Was denkt ihr darüber und seid ihr der Meinung, dass es anders vielleicht besser geklappt hätte?

Das interessiert mich wirklich ungemein! Aber ich muss sagen, ich hatte mir das von Anfang an genauso ausgedacht. Etwas Übernatürlich (bin aber auch sehr religiös). Also Sorry für diejenigen die etwas Wissenschaftlicheres erwartet haben.

Dann nur noch eine Sache damit ich nichts vergesse zu schreiben. Was wurde bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht erklärt? Was sollte ich unbedingt noch schreiben?

Sagt es mir, damit die Story auch gut zu Ende kommt.

NLJ^^


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ich hab eher wenig Ahnung von japanischen Bestattungen und hatte noch weniger als ich die erste Hälfte dieses Kapitels geschrieben hab. Bitte um Verständnis. Und von Blumensorten und Arten weiß ich sogar noch weniger.

_**Aokatta Hana**_

Kuroko wusste nicht ganz wie er den Tag beschreiben sollte, denn _‚schön'_ wollte er nicht benutzen.

Es war angenehm warm, keine plötzliche Kältewelle brach über die Stadt nieder. Kleine Wolken zogen sich durch den Himmel, während ein leichter Wind durch sein Haar wehte. Er schaute nach oben und sah, bis auf die vereinzelten Wolken, einen glasklaren blauen Himmel.

Es war eigentlich ein wunderschöner Tag, nur leider, war es das _nicht_.

Es war _seine_ Bestattung, _seine_ Leichenschau, und Kuroko wollte nicht denken müssen, dass der Tag schön ist. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn es geregnet hätte, denn wenigstens dann hätte das Wetter all das wiedergespiegelt, was er im Inneren fühlte. So wie man in den Himmel schaut und nicht sehen kann von wo die einzelnen Regentropfen hinunterkommen, so fühlt es sich an wenn er über ihn nachdenkt und der Himmel zu einem schwarzen Abgrund wird, wo seine bodenlose Trauer ihn hinunterzieht.

Aber, es war… ein schöner Tag.

Kuroko wartete bei den geparkten Autos auf Kagami, seine Eltern waren bereits auf der Wiese bei den anderen Trauernden. Da er die Zeit vollkommen aus den Augen verlor, wusste er nicht wie lange er auf seinen Freund gewartet hatte als dieser endlich vor ihm stand. Viele aus dem Seirin Basketballklub wollten auch kommen, Kuroko hatte aber noch niemanden von ihnen gesehen. Er kam allerdings auch sehr früh.

Ohne ein Wort mit Kagami zu wechseln, außer einem kurzen Blick, machten sich die beiden gemeinsam auf den Weg. Schon nach einer kurzen Zeit sahen sie die aufgestellten Stühle die in Reihen angeordnet waren. Hinter all diesen Stühlen, neben einem Mönch und erhöht auf einem Tisch, lag sein Sarg. Noch gingen die beiden aber nicht hinüber. Die Zeremonie hatte noch nicht angefangen und ihre Herzen fühlten sich schwer in ihrer Brust.

Für Kagami war es erstaunlich, wie sich ein emotionaler Schmerz so physisch bemerkbar machen konnte. Dabei standen sich er und Aomine noch nicht einmal so nah, vielleicht… hätten sie bessere Freunde werden können, aber auch solche Gedanken legten sich schwer bei ihm fest, diesmal in seiner Magengegend. Als Sportler wusste Kagami was es bedeutete wenn der Magen schwerer wurde. Das Blut setzte sich dort ab, wenn sein Herz nicht mehr kräftig genug schlug. Es war das Gefühl der Niederlage. Noch bevor das Match zu Ende ist weiß man, dass man verloren hat und der Körper bereitet sich darauf vor in dem er alle Aktivitäten zurückstellt. Das ganze Blut welches durch die Adern schoss, bleibt dann plötzlich im Bauch hängen.

Im Basketball konnte sich Kagami aber immer zusammenreißen um dieses Gefühl loszuwerden, denn dort gab es die Chance immer noch zu gewinnen. Hier aber nicht. Hier gab es nichts zu gewinnen. Der Kampf war verloren noch bevor er angefangen hatte, noch bevor sich Kagami wünschte erneut so ein Trainingsspiel mit Aomine haben zu können, wie an dem Tag, als er starb. Und jedes Mal wenn er nach vorne auf seinen offenen Sarg blickte, konnte er nicht anders als das Ganze als eine große Niederlage zu sehen, obwohl er wusste, dass dieses Wort nicht ganz passte. Ihm fiel allerdings außer Trauer kein anderes ein, welches die Gefühle die er die letzten Tage mit sich trug beschreiben konnte.

Vielleicht war Niederlage wirklich nicht das richtige Wort, aber er fühlte sich trotzdem so wie wenn er etwas Großes verloren hätte.

Er traute sich allerdings fast nicht dieses und noch andere Gefühle für sich zu akzeptieren, denn andere Menschen die Aomine viel näher standen, seine Eltern und seine wahren Freunde, hatten es viel schwerer als er. Es waren diese Menschen die wirklich etwas verloren hatten. Einen Sohn und einen Freund.

Als Kagami offensichtlich mit seinen Gefühlen kämpfte, konnte man Kurokos noch weniger sehen als sonst. Er war etwas blasser und seine Augen leerer als üblich. Leute die ihn nicht kannten, meinten er wäre immer noch im Schock vom Tod seines Freunds und auch seine Freunde und Familie konnten das nicht wirklich ausschließen. Dass es ihm im Verlauf der Zeremonie schlechter gehen würde, befürchteten einige.

Von der Seite kam ihnen dann aber Midorima entgegen. Kagami sah Takao etwas weiter hinten, der blieb allerdings dort und ließ seinen Freund alleine mit den beiden. Noch bevor Midorima etwas sagte, fühlte sich Kagami jedoch wie wenn er in einem privaten Gespräch zwischen den beiden Exteamkollegen nur stören würde. Midorima aber dachte wohl anders: „Kuroko, Kagami." Sagte er als eine einfache Begrüßung.

Die beiden angesprochenen nickten nur mit dem Kopf, weiteres wurde nicht sofort gesagt. Kagami und Kuroko sahen dann etwas in Midorimas Hand. Eine einzelne Blume wahrscheinlich, welches in schwarzes Papier eingewickelt war. Was allerdings auffälliger war als die Blume war die Tatsache, dass der grünhaarige Brillenträger keinen Verband um die Finger seiner linken Hand trug. Außerhalb Basketballmatches etwas ungesehenes.

Midorima sah die fragenden Blicke der beiden und antwortete kurz: „Von Akashi." Er hob die Blume hoch und grüne Blätter kamen zum Vorschein, auf seine Bandagen freie Hand kam er allerdings nicht zu sprechen, obwohl er die Blume mit eben dieser hielt. „Für dich hatte er auch eins." Er schaute Kuroko an während er das sagte, es kam für Kagami jedoch als eine Überraschung, dass er ebenfalls zu ihm blickte: „Für dich glaub ich auch."

Da es wirklich nichts mehr zu sagen gab, nickte ihnen Midorima noch einmal zu und ging weiter. Takao folgte ihm sofort, als er an Kagami und Kuroko vorbei ging, lächelte er etwas und wehte kurz mit der Hand.

Wieder alleine, fragte sich Kagami was sie jetzt machen sollten und was Kuroko gerade dachte. Viel Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte er nicht, da sein Freund bereits nach vorne, Richtung Sarg lief: „Wir sollten los, Kagami-kun." Sagte er noch kurz. Das war das erste Mal, dass Kagami ihn heute etwas sagen hörte, jedoch konnte er sein Gesicht nicht sehen.

Die beiden blieben allerdings schon nach ein paar Schritten stehen, denn kein geringerer als Akashi stand vor ihnen und wie Midorima es gesagt hatte, hatte er mehrere in schwarzem Papier eingewickelte Blumen in seinen Armen. Er sah jedoch etwas anders aus. Kagami würde es wohl mit weniger verrückt und weniger ‚ehrgeizig ein Ziel zu erreichen' beschreiben. Er kam einem normal und in seiner Art, trauernd vor.

„Tetsuya." Sagte er einfach und überreichte ihm dabei eins seiner Blumen. Diese Blumen waren dazu gedacht in Aomines Grab gelegt zu werden. Er hielt aber noch viel mehr in den Händen und suchte sich ein weiteres raus und obwohl Kagami sich sicher war, dass er von Akashi keins kriegen sollte, auch wenn Midorima es vermutet hatte, drückte ihm der Imperator trotzdem eins in die Hand. „Taiga," sagte er einfach, wie wenn es alles erklären würde. Kagami war erstaunt darüber, dass ihn Akashi mit seinem Vornamen ansprach, genug dass er die Blume einfach annahm ohne etwas zu machen.

Wegen dem fragenden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, machte sich Akashi kurz die Mühe etwas dazu zu sagen: „Nicht ich entscheide über diese hier." Er zeigte auf die restlichen vier eingewickelten Blumen, doch wie es Kagami eigentlich erwartet hatte, führte er nicht weiter aus. Mit einem letzten Augenkontakt mit Kuroko, ließ auch er die beiden wieder alleine.

Mehr als nur verwirrt, schaute ihm Kagami nach bis Akashi bei einer größeren Menschenmenge stehen blieb. Er erkannte die jugendlichen Gesichter der Leute dort, es waren die Basketballspieler aus Tōō, von denen die meisten sehr niedergeschlagen aussahen. Der eine Junge der sich in den Spielen immer entschuldigte weinte sogar. Kagami wollte gerade wegschauen, er wollte jedoch noch sehen was Akashi machte. Der redete kurz mit den Schülern aus Tōō und überreichte dann dem Centerspieler, wenn sich Kagami nicht irrte, ebenfalls eins seiner Blumen.

„Wakamatsu-san wurde nach unserem Match letztes Jahr der neue Captain." Sagte Kuroko, der ebenfalls schaute was Akashi machte. Es war wie wenn er die Fragen in Kagamis Kopf gehört hätte. Bevor ihm sein Schatten aber auch noch sagen konnte, ob der ehemalige Captain auch da war oder nicht, wollte Kagami ihn lieber selbst finden, was nicht allzu schwierig war, denn Imayoshi saß genau neben Sakurai. Er trug allerdings sein falsches Lächeln nicht auf seinem Gesicht, ohne welches er etwas anders aussah.

Währenddessen öffnete Wakamatsu die eingewickelte Blume ein wenig, Akashi machte sich dabei wieder auf den Weg. Von Kagamis und Kurokos Standpunkt aus, war es sehr schwierig zuerkennen wie die Blume aussah, was Kagami dazu verleitete die in seiner Hand besser anzuschauen. Er nahm das Papier etwas zurück und sah dunkelrote Blüten an der Blume, welches er als eine Rose erkannte. Neugierig blickte er auf die Blume in Kurokos Hand und sah, dass es sich um eine Blume handelte die er nicht kannte, aber mit hellblauen Blüten versehen war.

_Nicht ich entscheide über diese hier,_ ging es in Kagamis Kopf umher. Akashi vergab wohl bunte Blumen an die Leute die Aomine wichtig waren, aber warum hatte er dann auch eine? Bevor er sich darüber jedoch den Kopf zerbrach, lief Kuroko weiter und Kagami folgte ihm.

Sie gingen langsam durch die Reihen auf die Plätze zu, die ganz vorne waren, doch eine Person stand auf als sie gerade an ihr vorbei liefen. Beide Spieler aus Seirin schauten hoch auf Murasakibara, der mit seinen rot unterlaufenden Augen den Tränen nahe zu sein schien. „Kuro-chin…" Er schien nicht zu wissen was er sagen sollte, im Gegensatz zu Midorima und Akashi die einfach entschieden, das nichts sagen das Beste wäre. Kagami achtete darauf was Kuroko jetzt machen würde und war etwas überrascht als dieser den großen Jungen umarmte, welches Murasakibara ebenfalls tat.

Jeder gab und brauchte andere Arten der emotionalen Fürsorge, für Murasakibara war es wohl diese hier.

Neben dem Stuhl auf dem der lila haarige Riese sich gerade noch befand, saß Kagamis Kindheitsfreund Tatsuya. Dieser schaute ihn mit einem kleinen aber nicht wirklich glücklichen Lächeln an. Er wollte Kagami aufmuntern, doch er wusste, dass das heute nicht klappen würde. Kagami würde höchstens versuchen nach außen hin weniger betrübt zu schauen.

„Wie geht's dir?" Fragte Tatsuya dann.

Erst nach einer kurzen Weile überlegen, kam Kagami auf eine halbwegs befriedigende Antwort, für sich selbst wenigstens: „Es geht." Es war nicht das Ausführlichste was er sagen konnte, aber er war sowieso nie gut mit Worten. Ein Teil von ihm wollte die Bestattung so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, der andere Teil aber brauchte für jeden Schritt den weiter nach vorne machen musste unglaublich viel Kraft.

‚_Kuroko hat es schwerer',_ dachte sich Kagami. Er sah eins von Akashis Blumen in Tatsuyas Hand. Tatsuya folgte seinem Blick und erklärte kurz: „Das gehört ihm." Er nickte mit seinem Kinn in Richtung Murasakibara und Kagami erkannte mit der Farbe der Blume, nach welchem Schema Akashi sie verteilte. Er hatte keine Ahnung von Pflanzen und konnte gerade mal Rosen und Sonnenblumen von anderen Blumen unterscheiden, das hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab die wunderschöne purpurne Blume für ein paar Sekunden länger zu betrachten.

Kuroko und Murasakibara lösten ihre Umarmung nach einer Weile wieder, wobei Atsushi sich mit seinem Ärmel über die Augen strich. Hätte Kagami für eine Sekunde wo anders hingeschaut, hätte er verpasst wie Kuroko das gleiche machte.

Nach einem kurzen Abschied machten sich die beiden wieder auf den Weg, doch so nah am Sarg konnte man gar nicht mehr anders, als die weinenden Menschen in der ersten Reihe zu hören. Links von den beiden waren Aomines Eltern, seine Mutter lag in den Armen ihres Mannes und versuchte ihr Weinen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Kuroko und Kagami wollten sie nicht stören, ihr Beileid hatten sie ihnen schon im Polizeirevier ausgesprochen.

Rechts von ihnen waren allerdings Kise und Momoi, beide mit Tränen die ihre Gesichter runterliefen. Keiner der beiden schaute auf den Sarg der nur ein paar Meter vor ihnen lag. Beide hatten ihren Kopf nach unten gerichtet, wobei sich Momoi mit den Fingern ihrer Hände die Augen verbarg und Kise mit aller Kraft versuchte beide Hände unten zu halten. Er konnte aber nicht anders als mit einer Hand ständig die Tränen wegzuwischen.

Kuroko ging zu den Beiden hinüber und kaum, dass Momoi das bemerkte, warf sie sich um Kurokos Hals, eine pinke Blume in der Hand. Kise stand ebenfalls auf und sah so aus, wie wenn er sich auch gleich auf Kuroko stürzen würde, doch da dieser sich bereits um Momoi kümmerte, klammerte er sich an Kagami.

Für einen Moment wusste Kagami nicht was er tun sollte, entschied sich aber dann dafür die Umarmung zu erwidern und den blonden auf seiner Schulter weinen zu lassen. Bei Kuroko lief es genauso ab, nur das Momoi noch versuchte schluchzend etwas zu sagen: „E-es ist—so unfair!" Kise nickte daraufhin so gut es ging mit dem Kopf und Kagami und Kuroko stimmten innerlich zu.

Nach dem sich alle Beteiligten wieder etwas beruhigt hatten, setzten sie sich auf ihre Plätze. Bald müsste die Zeremonie anfangen.

Momoi umklammerte Kurokos Arm während sie versuchte sich zusammenzureißen, Kise schien es fürs erste geschafft zu haben. Nach einer Weile des Wartens dann, sah Kagami wie Akashi von der Seite die vorderste Reihe durchlief. Er ging zu Aomines Eltern und machte etwas, was Kagami nicht gedacht hätte, dass es möglich wäre. Der Schrecken im Finale des letzten Winter Cups für Seirin, der sogenannte Imperator; Kniend vor dem trauernden Ehepaar, überreichte er ihnen in Demut eine dunkelblaue, wie in der Zeit erstarrte, wunderschöne Blume.

Aomines Vater nahm das Geschenk an und bedankte sich bei ihm. Was so gut wie keiner wusste, war, dass Akashi die Bestattung und Einäscherung sowie alles weitere organisiert hatte. Für ihn war es das Mindeste, er wollte allerdings nicht, dass bis auf das Ehepaar Aomine, sich andere bei ihm bedankten, weshalb er es geheim hielt.

Er hatte aber immer noch zwei weitere Blumen in seiner Hand, eine davon war bestimmt seins, doch Kagami fragte sich für wen die andere gedacht war.

Für den Rest der Zeit saßen Kagami und Kuroko auf ihren Plätzen, bis es endlich soweit war.

* * *

Ein Mönch startete die Zeremonie, für viele Beteiligte ging es allerdings sehr langsam voran. Die Sonne schien währenddessen von oben herab und wärmte alles was es berührte, dann standen Aomines Eltern schwermütig auf und gingen zu ihrem Sohn.

Er sah so friedlich und ruhig aus, aber nicht lebendig genug, dass man glauben könnte er würde nur schlafen. In diesem Moment, im Angesicht ihres Sohnes, wollte keiner der beiden in Tränen ausbrechen und gemeinsam mit zitternden Händen, legten sie die blaue Blume, Aoi Hana wie es in ihren Gedanken umherschwirrte, in den Sarg, nah am Kopf ihres einzigen Kindes. Etwas feucht wurde es dann aber doch auf ihren Gesichtern.

Sie wünschten sich, dass sie noch ein letztes Mal mit ihm reden könnten, auch wenn seine Mutter genau das gemacht hatte, was allerdings nicht genug gewesen war.

* * *

Nach dem sich Daikis Eltern wieder hinsetzten, stand Satsuki auf, hielt aber immer noch an Kurokos Hand fest. Dieser ließ los und gab Momoi den gebrauchten Stoß um nach vorne zu kommen. Sie ging langsam nach vorne, hielt aber nur den Sarg im Auge. Sie brauchte noch ein paar Sekunden um ihren Blick auf ihn zu richten, nach dem sie vor ihm stand. Im Gegensatz zum Ehepaar vor ihr, hielt sie sich mit den Dingen die sie sagen wollte nicht zurück.

„Du bist so gemein!" Sagte sie zu seinem stillen Körper: „Das ist so unfair!" Machte sie weiter. Sie sprach nicht sonderlich laut, sodass nur der Mönch neben dem Sarg sie hören konnte. Aus Respekt schaute er aber nicht mal in ihre Richtung.

„Als du- als du wieder auf den Beinen warst—„ was anderes konnte sie nicht zu dem Mysterium seiner Auferstehung sagen: „hättest du… hättest du mich doch anrufen können!" Kuroko hatte es ihr gesagt, Aomines letzte Worte an sie.

_Es tut mir Leid._

Sie verstand nur nicht warum er sie nicht angerufen hatte um es ihr selbst zu sagen. Auch bei ihr kullerten wieder die ersten Tränen, sie konnte aber Aomines Stimme förmlich hören wie er genervt über ihr Verhalten schimpfte.

_Fang doch nicht gleich an wie ein Mädchen zu heulen! _

Würde er anfangen sich hin und her zu wälzen, wenn sie ihren Emotionen freien Lauf lassen würde? Sie wollte aber keine Redewendung richtig oder falsch stellen, sondern stark für ihn sein.

Satsuki unterdrückte ihren Heulkrampf und schaute sich sein Gesicht ein letztes Mal an. „Auf Wiedersehen." Flüsterte sie noch ganz leise, sodass sie diesmal wirklich keiner hören konnte und legte die Blume mit den zart rosanen Blättern auf die andere Seite des Sarges. Diese lag jetzt etwas unter der Blume seiner Eltern, jedoch näher an ihm heran.

* * *

Beim Tōō-Team gab es währenddessen Unmut anderer Art: „Warum hat er das hier mir gegeben?" Wollte Wakamatsu wissen. „Wir waren nicht mal im Entferntesten Freunde!" Er war aber weniger um sich sondern mehr um Aomines Andenken besorgt. Was sollte er da vorne machen, neben seiner Familie, seinen Freunden und Menschen mit denen er wenigstens halbwegs auskam? Für ihn fühlte es sich so an wie wenn er Aomines Totenruhe stören würde, wenn er einfach nach vorne marschiert. „Es wäre besser wenn Sakurai gehen würde."

„A-aber…" Fing Sakurai an seinem Captain zu widersprechen: „Akashi-san hat sich bestimmt etwas gedacht als er es dir gegeben hat. Tut- tut mir Leid aber… ich glaube dass du gehen solltest!" So eindringlich sprach Sakurai sonst nie, was Wakamatsu sehr überraschte, aber er hielt stur an seiner Überzeugung fest.

„Ich bin nicht der Richtige. Aomine würde bestimmt nicht wollen, dass ausgerechnet ich ihm diese letzte Ehre erweise."

„Na, na." Sprach Imayoshi zum ersten Mal auf, mit seinem kleinen falschen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht: „Du solltest nicht darüber sprechen was Aomine gewollt hätte oder nicht." Er klang fast sarkastisch, seine ehemalige Mannschaft kannte ihn aber gut genug um seine wahren Absichten rauszuhören, weshalb Wakamatsu sich plötzlich schuldig fühlte. „Außerdem hat Sakurai-kun Recht. Vielleicht solltest du dir mal überlegen warum Akashi dir diese schwarze Rose gegeben hat. Glaub mir die Antwort ist ganz einfach."

Wieder etwas verärgert, antworte Wakamatsu schnell: „Weil ich der Captain bin."

„Aah. Der Captain von was?"

Dank der zwei Jahre die er mit Imayoshi verbracht hatte, sprang er nicht auf die angedeuteten Beleidigungen seines ehemaligen Kapitäns ein und beantwortete seine Fragen ohne Widerrede: „Von unserem Basketballteam."

„Mhm." Summte Imayoshi seine Zustimmung. Er war aber noch nicht fertig und eine einfache letzte Frage, so glaubte er, würde Wakamatsu endlich dazu bringen, seine Zweifel über Bord zu werfen: „Was war denn seine größte Leidenschaft?"

Auf diese Frage stockte Wakamatsu kurz der Atem. Natürlich war Basketball Aomines größte Leidenschaft gewesen, daran gab's keine Zweifel. Aber war er es wert… Wakamatsu erinnerte sich kurz zurück an ihr Training im neuen Schuljahr, wo Aomine tatsächlich anwesend war und dennoch geschafft hatte ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen. Gerade als der Kapitän tief in Gedanken war, sprach Imayoshi dann wieder auf.

„Ah ja, noch etwas." Langsam verfiel dem ehemaligen Captain sein Lächeln wieder und man sah ihm wieder an wie ernst er es meinte: „Freundschaft ist nicht dasselbe wie Kameradschaft." Ohne groß nachzudenken, wusste Wakamatsu was Imayoshi meinte und auch die anderen und ehemaligen aus Tōō verstanden es.

_Zu einem Kameraden musst du keine freundschaftliche Beziehung haben. Er muss nicht dein Freund sein und trotz alledem, waren wir ein Team._ Und auch wenn sie nicht im Team gespielt haben, war die Grundlage ihres Spielaufbaus Vertrauen, vor allem in ihm.

Mit bitterer Mimik, wartete man dann bis ihr Kapitän an der Reihe war.

Wakamatsu stand auf, mit der schwarzen Blume in der Hand und erwartete eigentlichen, dass deren Stacheln ihn stechen würden. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen aber, kam er ohne blutige Finger an seinem Sarg an und schaute auf seinen Teamkollegen runter.

Er war wie erstarrt für ein paar Sekunden. Aomine sah so… zahm und nett aus, seine eingefrorenen Mundwinkel mit einbezogen, sogar glücklich.

Einmal tief ausatmend, legte er das letzte und einzige Geschenk das er je für Aomine hatte, in seinen Sarg. Einmal musste aber auch er das Wasser, welches sich in seinen Augen angesammelt hatte wegwischen.

„Weißt du, es wäre nicht schlecht gewesen wenn du lebend auch mal so geschaut hättest."

* * *

Von außen schien es, wie wenn Akashi von allen am ruhigsten nach vorne trat. Er nahm die Blume aus dem Papier hervor und legte es in den Sarg. Er war allerdings der erste der seine Handflächen zusammenlegte, die Augen schloss und betete.

Bei der Planung der Aufbahrung und der folgenden Einäscherung, dachte Akashi hauptsächlich darüber nach, wie er seinem ehemaligen Mannschaftsmitglied den größten Respekt zollen konnte. Er hatte eher zufällig etwas gelesen in dem stand, dass ein paar Kulturen und Religionen sich, zum Beispiel, vor ihren Toten verbeugten um ihnen die letzte Ehre zu erweisen.

Für Aomine sollte es aber natürlich eine rein traditionelle Zeremonie werden, so wie es sich seine Eltern wünschten. Ihren Sohn konnten sie nicht mehr nach seinen Wünschen fragen, es erwartete aber auch niemand so jung zu sterben.

Als er mit seinem Gebet fertig war, ging Akashi dann wieder zu seinem Platz zurück, mit einer aufrechten Körperhaltung wie nur er es zu halten vermochte. An seinem Platz angekommen, setzte er sich allerdings nicht, sondern nahm die letzte Blume die er noch hatte und ging von der Seite aus der trauernden Menge heraus. Er musste noch jemanden finden.

* * *

Kise musste sich genauso wie manch andere zusammenreißen, um vor Aomine nicht zusammenzubrechen. Er hätte das nicht gewollt, ihn sogar beschimpft darüber wie weich er doch wäre.

Aber er war so etwas wie sein Idol gewesen, sein Freund. Einer den er unbedingt noch einmal besiegen wollte, oder zumindest die Chance haben wollte ihm sein Können zu zeigen. Jetzt ging das alles nicht mehr.

„Ich vermiss dich jetzt schon so sehr." Er würde nicht mehr mit ihm Basketball spielen können.

„Du glaubst nicht wie hart das für alle ist." Nicht mehr mit ihm reden können.

Auch er legte seine gelbe Blume nieder und mit einem letzten Blick auf sein seelenruhiges Gesicht, ging er wieder an seinen Platz zurück. Als er seinem toten Freund jedoch den Rücken zukehrte, konnte er die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten und sie fielen ihm frei das Gesicht hinunter und erschwerten ihm das Sehen. Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn aber wieder hochschauen.

Es war Midorima der seine Bandagen freie Hand auf seiner Schulter leicht zudrückte, um Kise wieder etwas Mut zu machen. Der Platz vor dem Sarg wurde dann seiner.

Midorima hatte an diesem Tag seine Finger frei gelassen, denn es kam ihm zurzeit nicht richtig vor sich vor einer potenziellen Gefahr schützen zu wollen. Er musste leider miterleben wie jedem ein zufälliges Unglück widerfahren konnte bei dem Vorkehrungen es zu verhindern nichts gebracht hätten. Wahrscheinlich waren es auch Schuldgefühle die ihn davon abhielten den heutigen Glücksbringer mitzunehmen.

Schwer atmend legte auch er seine Blume dann nieder und betete wie Akashi es getan hatte.

* * *

Es dauerte ein kleines bisschen bis Murasakibara die Kraft fand aufzustehen und nach vorne zu kommen. Er war das erste Mal auf einer Bestattung und es war nicht mal jemand den er nur ganz flüchtig kannte oder ein entfernter Verwandter war. Seit dem er von seinem Tot erfahren hatte, hatte er nur noch wenig gegessen und war ungewöhnlich viel in Gedanken vertieft.

Er vermisste Mine-chin mehr als er es gedacht hätte und es schmerzte mehr als er es mit Worten zugeben könnte. Er wollte die Blume gerade niederlegen doch seine Finger wollten nicht weit genug aufgehen sodass er es loslassen konnte. Wie von selbst, so kam es ihm vor, fiel es dann von sich aus runter und sein letzter Abschied von seinem einstigen Teamkollegen, endete.

* * *

Die Zeremonie fand genau vor ihm statt, doch er ging keinen Schritt weiter, so unerwünscht sah er sich an diesem Ort. Was Großartiges hätte er aber eh nicht gemacht, dachte er sich, weshalb er recht zufrieden war mit seinem Platz weit weg von all den Trauernden. Er hatte Aomine noch nicht einmal gemocht und trotzdem hatte er sich schwarz angezogen und kam zu seiner Leichenschau bevor sie ihn zur Einäscherung wegtrugen. Das war mehr als die Meisten von ihm erwarteten.

Im Nachhinein allerdings, hätte er nicht so überrascht sein sollen, dass ihn jemand ansprechen würde und das dieser jemand kein geringerer sein würde als sein alter Captain.

„Du kommst zu spät, Shōgo."

„Du tust ja so als ob du mich hier erwartet hast." Kam Haizakis schnelle Antwort. Leider schien es nicht so als ob Akashi ihn vom Platz werfen wollte, was genau wollte er aber denn dann von ihm? Er schaute ihn mit keiner lesbaren Mimik an und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen in der er etwas hielt, welches in schwarzem Papier eingehüllt war.

Haizaki schaute sich das längliche Bündel etwas an und nahm es dann einfach um zu schauen, was drin war. Es war eine Blumenart die er nicht kannte, die weißen Blüten etwas verfärbt, sodass sie grau aussahen. „Was soll ich damit?" Natürlich wusste Haizaki was man mit Blumen bei solchen Zeremonien machte, nur was sollte_ er_ damit anfangen?

Da Akashi niemand war der große Erklärungen lieferte, hielt er seine Antwort kurz und prägnant: „Du warst Teil unserer Mannschaft, auch du musst deinen Pflichten nachkommen." Damit drehte sich der Kapitän der Generation der Wunder um und ging wieder zurück zu der Menschenmenge, an seinen Platz.

Haizaki wollte eigentlich ein klares Nein erwidern, ihm blieb allerdings das Wort ihm Halse stecken. Es war nicht einfach _Akashi_ zu widersprechen…

…und vielleicht wollte ein kleiner Teil von ihm auch nach vorne.

Er schaute sich die graue Blume an und gab ein lautes ‚Ts' von sich. Die schwarze Verpackung nahm er ab, knüllte sie zusammen und warf sie auf den Boden während er um die Reihen herum sich zum Sarg begab. Murasakibara ging gerade zurück auf seinen Platz, was er als Zeichen dafür nahm, dass er jetzt zum Sarg gehen sollte bevor noch jemand anderes aufstand.

Er errichtete keinen Blickkontakt mit den Anwesenden und ging stur zu Aomine. Er wollte schließlich nicht wissen was sie davon hielten, dass er auch gekommen war und von Akashi die Ehre verliehen bekam, die wenigen Blumen in seinen Sarg zu legen. Weder Negatives noch Positives.

Nichts hätte ihn aber auf den Anblick vorbereiten können, der sich ihm wiedergab. Es war nicht, dass Aomine durch seinen Tot entstellt war oder ähnliches, es war mehr, dass er hier die Bestätigung hatte, dass er _tot_ war, was ihn kurz erstarren ließ. Sein Ego erlaubte es ihm aber nicht zu lange dort zu stehen und _Gefühlen_ zu unterliegen, ein paar Worte hatte er aber dennoch loszuwerden.

„Ich wollte mich noch für deinen netten Faustschlag bei dir revanchieren." War seine Art zu sagen, dass es ihm Leid tat was mit ihm geschah und dass er ihn auch vermissen würde. Er legte die Blume in den Sarg, jedoch etwas weiter weg von den anderen und ging wieder zurück zu seinem alten Platz wo ihn Akashi aufgegriffen hatte. Die Zeremonie war schließlich erst zu Ende, wenn er mitsamt seinem Sarg und den niedergelegten Blumen eingeäschert wurde.

In besagtem Sarg lagen zurzeit acht Blumen in den verschiedensten Farben und Formen.

Zwei fehlten noch.

* * *

Als Haizaki sich von Aomines Sarg fortbewegte, wusste Kagami, dass er jetzt dran war. Er wusste allerdings nicht was er von Haizakis Anwesenheit halten sollte, es stand ihm aber nicht zu darüber zu urteilen, weshalb er es einfach ließ.

Er stand auf und schaute zu Kuroko hinunter mit der Frage, ob sie nicht vielleicht gemeinsam zu ihm gehen sollten. Entweder bemerkte dieser aber sein Anliegen gar nicht erst, oder seine Antwort war einfach nein und Kagami setzte sich alleine in Bewegung, die Rose in der Hand.

Warum musste es eine Rose sein, fragte sich Kagami. Er verstand schon, dass Akashi nach Haarfarben die Zierpflanzen verteilt hatte, aber warum ausgerechnet eine Rose? Der Kerl wusste bestimmt was für Bedeutungen eine rote Rose in manchen Ländern hatte und dennoch hatte er es ausgesucht.

Es brachte allerdings nichts sich darüber aufzuregen, was Kagami auch erkannte. Hier ging es um jemand anderen und das war Aomine.

Vor seinem Sarg stand Kagami dann und konnte nicht anders als wieder zurück an den einen Abend zu denken, an dem er ihn wegen seiner eigenen Aussage in der Polizeistation identifizieren musste. Dieser Anblick ging ihm seitdem schon fast alptraummäßig nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und erneut sah er ihn unter weißem Stoff, ein Shini Shōzoku, und erneut gab es einen erheblichen Kontrast zwischen seiner Haut und dem Totengewand. Aomine war auch immer noch bleich.

Aber vielleicht brauchte Kagami nochmal die Bestätigung, dass er nicht mehr lebte, genauso wie Kuroko, denn er konnte sich immer noch gut an ihr letztes Match erinnern. Das Spiel welches eigentlich nicht hätte stattfinden sollen, was er aber für den Rest seines Lebens nicht mehr vergessen würde.

Er wollte die Rose niederlegen, doch musste sich erst mal entscheiden _wo_ hin. Die Blumen waren links und rechts verstraut, wobei die dunkelblaue und die pinke in der Höhe seines Kopfes lagen, der Rest um seine Brustkorb. Eine einzelne graue Blume lag etwas weiter unten, von den anderen getrennt aber immer noch zum ganzen gehörig. Vielleicht sollte Kagami seins auch da nach unten tun? Es war eine Überlegung wert, denn er fühlte sich nicht so als ob er es verdient hätte es zu weit nach oben zu legen.

Kagami war allerdings nicht jemand der über solche Sachen zu lange nachdachte und vielleicht sah er in seinem größten Rivalen doch so etwas Ähnliches wie einen Freund. Vielleicht tat das Aomine auch. Er dachte erneut zurück an ihr letztes Spiel und wie sehr sie es beide genossen. Das bildete er sich sicher nicht ein.

Auf das Gefühl in seinem Bauch vertrauend, legte er letztendlich die Rose in die Nähe Aomines verschränkter Arme, auf die Höhe seiner Hand.

Beim letzten blick in den Sarg, sah er das eine schwarze Rose direkt neben seiner lag, wenn auch etwas höher. Er fragte sich wer diese reingelegt hatte, hatte aber so ein Gefühl. Er zögerte dann noch etwas vor dem Zurückgehen und fragte sich ob er noch etwas sagen sollte, eine Verabschiedung oder sogar ein Gebet. Ihm fiel jedoch nicht viel ein.

„Ich hoffe… du wirst glücklich in deinem anderen Leben." Waren dann seine letzten Worte an ihn.

* * *

Nun war es soweit, er konnte es nicht mehr hinauszögern. Vielleicht hätte er doch mit Kagami mitgehen sollen, aber er wollte es alleine machen, schließlich konnte er nicht für alles Schwierige in seinem Leben auf die Hilfe anderer hoffen. Er musste selber dadurch, und er stand auch auf und ging zu ihm.

Und dort lag er dann, so ruhig und still und Kuroko konnte seine Augen nicht mehr von seinem Gesicht wegnehmen.

Momoi hatte vorhin gesagt, dass sie es unfair findet, dass Aomine sie nicht angerufen hatte, als er für kurze Zeit wieder _da_ war. Kuroko fand es auch unfair, aber wegen der Tatsache, _dass _er wieder da war.

„Du hättest das nicht machen sollen, egal wie du es hingekriegt hast." Denn Kuroko war sich sicher, dass er der richtige Aomine gewesen war und dass der richtige jetzt auch vor ihm lag, auch wenn sein Blick etwas verschwamm.

„Weißt du jetzt,… glaub ich du würdest wieder aufstehen und nicht da einfach liegen bleiben." Bei der ersten Träne machte er sich noch die Mühe sie wegzuwischen. „Das ist wirklich unfair von dir. Ich hab wirklich geglaubt… geglaubt, dass unsere Freundschaft wieder genauso werden wird wie früher… als du so… fröhlich mit Kagami gespielt hattest." Jetzt ließ er sie alle frei sein Gesicht herunterfallen.

Er wollte die Blume langsam neben die anderen legen, doch er sah nicht gut genug. Nachdem er sich die Tränen weggewischt hatte, entschied er sich dann seine hellblaue Blume neben die von Satsuki zu tun, wobei er allerdings seine Hand über Aomines Körper strecken musste. Nachdem er sie abgelegt hatte, geschah es dann. Seine Finger kamen mit Aomines Kinn in Berührung, für einen kurzen Augenblick strichen sie sachte über seine Haut.

Kuroko wünschte sich allerdings sofort, dass das nicht hätte geschehen sollen. Aomine war eiskalt.

Es war aber wohl eine Fügung des Schicksals, dass das passierte, denn er war für einen kurzen Augenblick so fixiert auf die Stelle die er berührt hatte, dass er die kleine Hebung in Aomines Mundwinkel sah. Gerade mal genug um es nur von einem bestimmten Blickwinkel aus sehen zu können, aber wenn man es einmal gesehen hatte, konnte man nicht weggucken.

Er lächelte.

Kurokos Augen weiteten sich als er das erkannte und so viele Dinge schossen ihm durch den Kopf, so viel, dass er für ein paar Momente nicht mehr richtig denken konnte.

Ein Bild hob sich in seinem Kopf dann aber von allen anderem hervor. Es war Aomine wie er sich gerade von ihm verabschiedete, etwas was nur wenige Tage zuvor geschah.

Damals sah er so glücklich aus.

„…es tut mir Leid… auf wiedersehen."

* * *

Nach dem die letzte Blume niedergelegt wurde, gingen auch die anderen Trauernden zu seinem Sarg und zündeten Räucherstäbchen zu seiner Ehrung an. Der Mönch der die ganze Zeit neben seinem Sarg wartete, sprach dann zum Gebet viele Sutren auf und die Zeremonie fand dann mit dem Schließen des Sarges sein Ende, bei dem die Trauernden sich symbolisch beteiligten, in dem sie mit einem Stein auf die Sargnägel schlugen.

Für viele war das dann der letzte Abschied von Aomine.

Der Sarg wurde dann als nächstes zum Krematorium gebracht, wo Daikis Eltern später dann die Urne mit seinen Knochen erhielten.

* * *

AN: Ein hartes Stück Arbeit, bei 1300 Wörtern ungefähr hatte ich eine Schreibblockade, war schwer sie zu überwinden. Überhaupt wollte ich eigentlich ein Kapitel von meiner anderen Story schreiben aber da hatte diese Schreibblockade auch zugeschlagen. Hoff mal die ist jetzt vorüber.

Wie war also das vorletzte Kapitel? Mir hatte es nicht so gut gefallen wie zum Beispiel Kapitel 3, aber ich seh' das ganze sowieso anders schließlich schreib ich's ja

Wenn ihr euch fragt warum ich Haizaki noch mit dazu genommen hab, dann verweise ich euch auf Kapitel 174 wo Momoi, nach dem Aomine ihn geschlagen hatte, sehr interessante Sachen über Haizaki vermutet.

Und wie gesagt ich hab wenig Ahnung von Blumen, wenn einer aber eine Blumensorte kennt die die richtige Farbe hat, kann ich es ja umändern wenn ich informiert werde.

Was wird wohl im letzten Kapitel geschehen? Ich hab einen Kommentator der es schon richtig erraten hat.

Ein kleines Rätsel: Was war so besonders an der Stelle wo Kagami seine Blume hingelegt hatte? Und ja, die Höhe der Blumen hatte auch eine Bedeutung, keins der Blumen lag so hoch wie das von Aomines Eltern und Aoi Hana bedeutet ‚blaue Blume'. Die Überschrift Aokatta Hana bedeutet (stur übersetzt) ‚blau gewesene Blume'. Ja, ich meine wirklich Aomine damit.

Mich würden Fragen, Anmerkungen und Meinungen zu dem Kapitel sehr freuen

NLJ^^


	6. Chapter 6

_**Das letzte Spiel**_

Er war schon reichlich spät, seine Mutter würde ihn bestimmt ausschimpfen weil er erst um diese Uhrzeit nach Hause kommen würde und egal wie sehr er meinte er wäre schon erwachsen (und egal wie viele Köpfe er größer als seine Mutter war), fühlte er sich immer wie ein kleines Kind wenn das geschah.

Dabei war es noch nicht einmal seine Schuld, dass er so spät war! Klar, er hätte nicht so arg rumlungern müssen, vor allem nicht als die Polizei durch die Straßen sauste. Er hätte wahrscheinlich auch nicht den Polizeiautos nachlaufen sollen, aber was hätte schon geschehen können? Die Sache war ja wohl schon fertig und in Handschellen abgeführt, wenn ein dutzend Streifenwagen die ganze Straße blockierten.

Da es aber doch nichts zu sehen gab, machte er sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause um sich eine sichere Standpauke seiner Mutter abholen zu können. Da konnte er wohl nichts dagegen machen und ausgerechnet an dem Tag wo er sich viel, viel Zeit nahm zurück zu kommen, fand irgendwo eine große Schießerei statt und dieses irgendwo war nicht mal zufällig ganz weit weg von seinem Wohnort. Zwar nicht wirklich in der Nähe aber auch nicht weit weg. Wundervoll.

Die Sekunde wo seine Mutter von dieser Schießerei mit Massenpolizeiansturm hörte, war die Sekunde wo sein Handy klingen wird. Sollte er selbst anrufen?

Nah. Seine Eltern hatten gesagt, dass sie ihm mehr Freiraum geben wollten und das hieß auch, dass er automatisch der Meinung war, nicht zu Hause anrufen zu müssen. Wenn sich seine Mutter Sorgen machte, dann konnte sie aber immer noch jederzeit bei ihm anrufen und er würde auch abnehmen. War ja nicht so wie bei Satsuki, das Mädchen hatte ihn die letzten Tage nur genervt. Ein Mann aber brauchte auch mal seine Ruhe, er konnte nicht ständig in jeden Mädchenfilm gehen und jede Seifenoper anschauen UND dabei so tun als ob es ihn interessierte.

Was Satsuki auch noch nicht begriff war die Tatsache, dass er sich nur _so lange_ im Shoppingcenter schwul fühlen konnte. Da sitzen und beurteilen wie Satsuki dieses und jenes Kleidungstück stand, während er versuchte nicht einzuschlafen, war dabei nur der Anfang. Kaum, dass er allen Leuten im Geschäft lauthals zurief, dass sie_ nicht_ seine _Freundin_ war, fing es mit den: _‚Ach wie schade, die gut aussehenden spielen immer auf der anderen Seite.'_ und: _‚Das Mädchen hat so viel Glück. Ich wünschte ich hätte auch _so_ einen Freund.'_ Die Betonung lag dabei auf ‚so'.

Noch nicht einmal wenn er eins seiner Magazine dabei hatte, die mit den dicken, großen Titten, konnte er die shoppende weibliche Gesellschaft in der er sich unglücklicherweise befand, davon überzeugen, dass er, es war sehr schwierig hier den richtigen Ausdruck zu finden, auf dicke, große Titten stand! In jedem anderen Laden hätten Frauen/Teilzeitfeministen ihn mit dem Bösen Blick bestraft und (wenn sie sich richtig mutig fühlten) ihn einen Zuhälter in Ausbildung genannt, (nichts was nicht schon passiert wäre und nichts was ihn sonderlich jucken würde). Doch dort kamen sie auf ihn zu und sagten zu ihm mit alle ihrem _Verständnis_, dass er sich nicht hinter solchen Magazinen _verstecken_ muss, es würde ihn keiner _verurteilen._

_Was zum Teufel?!_

Natürlich, kaum, dass er die Anspielungen begriff, gab es zwischen ihm und Satsuki ein paar Tage Funkstille, oder besser gesagt, bei ihm gab es die Funkstille, Satsuki versuchte immer noch vergeblich ihn zu erreichen, denn er ignorierte ihre Anrufe und SMS mit gekonnter jahrelanger Übung. Mittlerweile würde sie wohl langsam von ihrer_ ‚Dai-chan du bist so gemein, hör auf mich zu ignorieren'_-Phase zu _‚Ich werde nie mehr mit dir reden wenn du nicht endlich antwortest'_-Phase übergehen.

Das war ihm recht, er brauchte seine Ruhe bevor er wieder zum Shoppen überredet wird, aber warum musste die japanische Gesellschaft auch so sexistisch auf alles reagieren was er zusammen mit seiner Kindheitsfreundin (und ganz im Ernst, der einzige Freund den über viele Jahre hinweg hatte) unternahm? Diese Diskrimination! War ja nicht zum Aushalten!

Er gab amerikanischen Unterhaltungsmedien die Schuld dafür und apropos amerikanisch, wo war dieser Bakagami wenn er ihn einmal brauchte um etwas Frust abzulassen? Er könnte Tetsu anrufen und nach einem Match fragen. Er könnte das Match auch für morgen planen lassen. Wie viele Runden sollte er gegen den roten Idioten spielen?

Hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl in seinem Magen?

Ja.

Dachte er die ganze Zeit über Satsuki, Sexismus und Basketball nach um sich auf andere Gedanken bringen zu können?

Ja.

Schon der zweite Streifenwagen fuhr an ihm vorbei und er hatte sich innerlich über alles aufgeregt über das er sich heute Nacht aufregen konnte und er war immer noch nicht zu Hause.

Nein, er hatte keine Angst. Was sollte denn schon passieren? Er war ein großer und kräftiger junger Mann, keiner würde sich mit ihm anlegen wollen, vor allem dann nicht, wenn eine Polizeistreife nach der anderen durch die Straßen fuhr.

‚_Großartig viel könnt man gegen 'ne Knarre aber nich' machen.'_ Kam seine verräterisch logische Seite zum Vorschein. Aber wie gesagt, er war hier auf offener Straße und die Polizei schien eine ständige Anwesenheit für diese Nacht verfolgen zu wollen. Er war sicher genug und außer diesem mulmigen Gefühl war da nichts.

Nicht mehr lange und er würde zu dem Park kommen wo er und Tetsu früher immer trainiert haben. Beim Gedanken daran fühlte er sich wieder etwas sportlich drauf und ohne auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken, kickte er eine Dose die vor ihm auf dem Gehweg lag, weit weg.

* * *

Normalerweise war er seinem Herrchen immer treu und folgte ihm auf Schritt und Tritt. Natürlich war er noch ein kleiner Welpe und deshalb kam es auch des Öfteren vor, dass er ein klein wenig vom Weg abkommt und etwas rumstreunt, aber entweder er oder sein Herrchen bemerkten es und mit ein paar Worten und/oder Gebelle, waren die beiden wieder vereint, denn Nigou kam ja nie so weit vom Weg ab.

Jetzt war es aber etwas anderes, es lag etwas Komisches in der Luft. Dieser Geruch gefiel dem kleinen Hund überhaupt nicht und nach nur ein paar Minuten war die Vorschrift draußen immer bei seinem Herrchen zu bleiben, vergessen. Das hier schien dem kleinen wichtiger.

Also ließ er sich von seiner Nase führen, immer weiter den Straßen lang. Kurz blieb er stehen und schaute sich um, nur um zu bemerken, dass er sein Herrchen verlassen hatte. Er würde bestimmt ausgeschimpft werden, aber was soll's. Wenn er schon hier war, könnte er dem Geruch auch weiter folgen.

Nach nur einer kurzen Zeit aber dann, fühlte sich Nigou nicht mehr so gut. Endlich nahm er mehr von diesem Geruch wahr, aber das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Es roch so wie damals als sich sein Herrchen ausversehen geschnitten hatte, nur noch viel grässlicher. Außerdem roch es noch nach einem den er von irgendwoher kannte, so vertraut kam es ihm vor.

Noch mit viel Neugier angetrieben, ging er dann weiter bis er an einer kleinen Gasse ankam. Von hier war der Geruch am Stärksten und der kleine Hund wollte fast nicht rein gehen, denn jetzt nahm er noch eine andere Note dieses Geruchs war. Wenn er ein Vertreter der menschlichen Sprache wäre, hätte er dies mit Tod beschrieben.

Aber Neugierde trieb ihn immer noch weiter an und er ging rein in die Gasse. So nah an der Quelle fiel ihm auch wieder ein, warum ihm dieser Geruch so bekannt vorkam. Die Person war jemand den sein Herrchen kannte, ein Freund von ihm. Er ging um Eimer, Kanister und was auch immer dort lag, rum und sah dann den Freund seines Herrchens. Er lag auf dem Boden und dieser unangenehme Geruch von dem roten Zeugs das aus dem Finger seines Herrchens einmal rauskam, war jetzt überall.

Nur war Aomines Blut nicht mehr rot sondern hatte an vielen Stellen eine braune, dunkelbraune bis schwarze Farbe angenommen, allen voran an den Stellen wo es auf seiner Haut drauf war.

Nigou ging zu ihm rüber, über das Blut das unter seinen Pfoten nicht kleben blieb, da es schon getrocknet war, und stupfte seinen Herrchensfreund an. Keine Reaktion. Also tat er es ein weiteres Mal aber noch mit einem kleinen Hundejammern. Immer noch nichts. Was sollte er tun?

Er wollte unbedingt etwas machen damit er aufsteht, denn er wusste, dass es unglaublich schlecht war, dass er regungslos auf dem Boden lag.

Und dieser… Geruch… wie von einem toten Tier. Das konnte es doch nicht sein. Warum stand er nicht auf? Er bellte ihn noch an, stupfte weiter und jammerte noch eine Weile vor sich her.

Aomine stand aber weder auf, noch kam irgendjemand in die Gasse um zu schauen welcher Köter gerade zu sterben schien.

Nach einer Weile begriff Nigou aber dann, dass sein Herrchensfreund nicht mehr aufstehen wird und so etwas wie Trauer setzte sich in seinem Inneren durch. Trauer, weil vor allem sein Herrchen traurig sein würde, er wusste nur nicht ganz genau warum, dafür war er noch zu jung.

Wie groß doch seine Verwunderung war, als sein Herrchensfreund beim Basketballtraining aufgetaucht war. Jetzt musste er ihn aber anbellen denn irgendetwas war nicht ganz richtig, irgendetwas war falsch.

Er roch nicht mehr nach Blut, er war aber auch nicht mehr damit voll, aber das war nicht das einzige was noch falsch an ihm war. Auch wenn er jetzt lief und sprach und sich mit dem roten Riesen stritt, ein Geruch blieb immer noch an ihm haften.

Er roch immer noch nach Tod.

* * *

Es war ein lautes Knallen zu viel, das war Aomine sofort klar nachdem die Dose wieder auf dem Boden ankam, noch bevor er einen großen Schmerz in seiner Brust verspürte.

Plötzlich konnte er nicht mehr anders als hart auf den Boden zu fallen, doch davon bekam er nicht viel mit, so schnell wie er in einen kleinen Schock verfiel. Wage nahm er Stimmen aus irgendeiner Richtung war, als er aber dann endlich verstand was gerade geschehen war und wie dieser Schmerz in seiner Brust wahrscheinlich entstand, wollte ihn die Angst packen, doch er bekam keine Luft mehr. Nach einer oder zwei Versuchen spuckte er dann endlich diese Flüssigkeit aus seiner Lunge raus, die ihm das Atmen erschwerte, nur um mit weiten Augen und dem Licht einer Straßenlampe zu sehen, dass es blutrot war.

Zusammen mit den Stimmen die er gerade gehört hatte und der Tatsache, dass es in der Gegend keine Stunde zuvor eine Schießerei gegeben hatte, waren die Füße die jetzt in seinem Blickfeld auftauchten das angsteinflößendste was er je sah.

Er wollte etwas sagen, doch anstatt verständlicher Worte kamen nur in Blut getränkte Töne aus ihm heraus. Dann fühlte er wie Hände sich um seinen Körper legten und er vom Boden aufgehoben wurde. Die Stille in der das geschah und das kleiner Werden der Laternenlichter war alles was es brauchte, um ihn jetzt um sein Leben fürchten zu lassen.

Was hatten diese Typen mit ihm vor? Warum hatten sie ihn angeschossen? Was wird jetzt mit ihm geschehen?

Er wollte wieder versuchen etwas zu sagen, doch hatte er wieder Probleme zu atmen. Als er endlich losgelassen wurde überkam ihn dann der Schmerz aus seiner Brust so sehr, dass er noch nicht einmal bemerkte wie einer der Schützen hart auf seine linke Hand drauftrat. Er brauchte erst wieder ein bisschen um sich orientieren zu können. Seine Sehkraft ließ ihn vollkommen im Stich, als er erneut jede Menge Blut aus seinen Lungen hustete.

Seine Schützen redeten wieder miteinander doch er hörte sie kaum und verstand sie noch weniger. Nur, dass es zwei Männer waren erkannte er, einer von ihnen fing aber dann an ihm rumzufummeln und Aomine befürchtete kurz, dass ihm ein noch schlimmeres Schicksal bevor stand als einfach nur erschossen zu werden. Die Hände gingen aber wieder, ohne seine Kleidung mitzunehmen und für einen kleinen Moment schoss Erleichterung durch ihn hindurch.

Lange hielt dieses flüchtige Gefühl aber nicht an und erneut setzte sich pure Angst durch. Was hatten die jetzt vor? Sie versuchten sich geflüstert anzuschreien, ignorierten ihn aber komplett. Aomine hoffte, dass das ein gutes Zeichen war und dass sie ihn einfach liegen lassen und abhauen würden. Vielleicht hatten die sogar noch ein Gewissen oder etwas Ähnliches und würden einen Krankenwagen rufen.

Vielleicht halten sie ihn auch einfach nur für tot* und verschwinden bald, dann könnte er selbst einen Krankenwagen rufen.

Erneut musste er aber große Mengen Blut aus seinen Lungen -einer Lunge, wie er mit gemischten Gefühlen feststellte, rausspucken. Für tot hielten sie ihn bestimmt nicht mehr, aber das würde er bald sein, wenn nicht endlich irgendetwas passieren würde!

Urplötzlich dann, bemerkte Aomine wie ruhig es war. Keine geflüsterten Stimmen mehr in der Gasse.

Er war allein.

‚_Ein Krankenwagen.'_ Sagte er zu sich selbst, oder dachte es zu mindestens. Es war vollkommen egal wenn er nichts sagen konnte, er musste nur ein wenig in den Hörer husten und die auf der anderen Seite würden schon merken, dass da etwas nicht stimmt. Aomine war sich sicher, dass sie dann einfach sein Handy orten würden und irgendwann würden die Rettungskräfte schon kommen.

Langsam hob er seine Hand, die er auf seine Wunde gepresst hatte, hoch. Unter diesen schlechten Lichtverhältnissen sah es für ihn so aus, wie wenn er schwarze Handschuhe tragen würde. Schnell sah er aber weg und griff mit seiner kalten, zitternden Hand nach seiner Jacke. Er suchte nach seiner Jackentasche doch zu allem Übel hatte er Schwierigkeiten seine Fingerkuppen und alles was sie berührten zu spüren, aber nach vielen nervenzerreißenden Sekunden fand er die Tasche endlich. Jetzt musste er nur noch sein Handy rausholen und den Notruf wählen. Das war einfach, dafür brauchte er nicht viel Kraft, es war zu schaffen, er würde überleben.

Aber warum fand er sein Handy nicht?

_Nein._ Er suchte nochmal und nochmal und nochmal, doch auch mit seinen eingefrorenen Fingern sah er, dass es kein Handy in seiner Tasche gab.

_Nein! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!_

Er hatte sein Handy immer dabei und immer in dieser Jackentasche wenn er sie anhatte und er hatte es _da_ rein getan als er vor wenigen Minuten seine E-Mails gecheckt hatte. Wo war es?!

_Die Männer!_

Hatten sie ihn deswegen befummelt? Um nach seinem Handy zu suchen und es ihm wegzunehmen?

Warum? _Warum machen die so was!?_

Ihm war zum Heulen. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Mit letzter Kraft suchte er erneut in seiner Jackentasche und allen anderen Taschen die er mit seiner rechten Hand erreichen konnte, doch das Handy war wirklich weg. Er war allein und konnte niemanden erreichen. Hustete wieder sein Leben raus und konnte nicht um Hilfe schreien.

_Werde ich jetzt sterben?_

Was würde jetzt mit ihm geschehen? Würde unerwarteterweise jemand kommen und ihn retten? Wie lange könnte er durchhalten? Wie schwer war er jetzt verletzt? Erneut musste er seine Lunge von all dem Blut befreien um halbwegs atmen zu können, wobei ihm wegen den Schmerzen wieder schwarz vor Augen wurde. Seine Lunge war verletzt und er spürte seine Finger nicht mehr. Als er auf seine eine Hand schaute wurde ihm bewusst, dass er seine linke Hand gar nicht spürte, so gebrochen wie sie aber aussah wollte er das nicht mal.

_Komm schon! Ich muss es nur hier raus schaffen!_

Er setzte jetzt seine letzte Hoffnung darauf, es aus der Gasse zu schaffen. Er musste von jemandem gesehen werden und durchhalten, dann würde alles wieder gut werden. Er musste es nur schaffen.

Aomine legte seine rechte Hand auf den Boden und versuchte sich hochzudrücken, aber es war schwerer als er angenommen hatte. Mit seinem linken Arm stützte er sich noch etwas ab, doch dann geschah es.

Ihm würde plötzlich Übel und Schwindlig und das wenige Licht was er sah rotierte hin und her.

Erst als er seine Augen wieder öffnete bemerkte er, dass er sie geschlossen hatte und dass seine Arme leblos vor ihm lagen, sein Kopf wieder auf dem Asphalt. Schwer atmend und erneut Blut spuckend, musste er sich gestehen, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte seinen Körper auch nur ein wenig zu bewegen. Das bisschen was er seinen Brustkorb bewegt hatte, ließ ihn auch noch das Blut in seiner einen Lunge spüren.

Es war ein unheimliches Gefühl, was ihm seine Angst noch weiter in die Höhe trieb, weshalb er anfing nach Luft zu schnappen. Er wollte sich beruhigen und das schaffte er auch innerlich, aber leider nicht körperlich, denn er konnte nicht aufhören immer weiter nach Luft zu ringen. Wieder füllte sich seine Lunge und wieder spuckte er die schwarze Flüssigkeit aus die jetzt überall um ihn lag, aber er konnte einfach nicht aufhören schneller und schneller atmen zu wollen.

Er kriegte einfach nicht genügend Luft.

_Mein Blut._ Lag jetzt überall um ihn verteilt, war aber nur nicht dort wo es sein sollte.

_Meine Arme._ Konnte er nicht mehr bewegen oder gar spüren. Er spürte eigentlich fast nichts mehr an seinem Körper, es war fast so als ob er keinen mehr hätte.

_Nein._ Er würde lieber die Schmerzen in seiner Brust und in seiner Hand spüren, als jetzt ohne jegliches Gefühl dazustehen.

_Warum musste das passieren? Warum ich?_

So wollte Aomine nicht sterben. Warum bemerkte ihn niemand? Er hustete sich bestimmt nicht leise die Seele aus dem Leib! Gab es denn niemanden der ihn hörte?

_Ich kann doch jetzt nicht aufhören…_

Er hatte noch vor so vieles aus seinem Leben zu machen. Professionell Basketball spielen und beim Höhepunkt seiner Karriere aufhören und Polizist werden. Den letzten Teil hatte er noch niemanden erzählt aber er konnte sich die Reaktionen seiner Mitmenschen schon vorstellen. Sie würden alle sagen, dass sie in Zukunft vor der Polizei wohl Angst haben sollten und wenn Aomine dieser halbsadistischer Ausblick in seine Zukunft nicht gefallen würde, was dann?

Was hätten aber seine Eltern wohl dazu gesagt?

Seine Mutter würde sich bestimmt große Sorgen machen, wenn er die ganze Nacht nicht nach Hause kommen würde. Ob sie dann sauer oder traurig sein würden wenn sie…

Er sah seine Umgebung plötzlich wieder. Vielleicht wurde er ja kurz bewusstlos. Alles kam ihm aber so anders vor. Es schien so ruhig. So unglaublich still. Er versuchte nachzudenken, doch er konnte kaum zwei Gedanken aneinanderreihen. Bewegen konnte er sich auch nicht. Wie er atmete spürte er ebenfalls nicht mehr.

_War's das…?_

Er würde lieber…

lieber…

Er wünschte sich besser Basketball gespielt zu haben. Nicht besser wie in schneller, härter und Punkte einbringender, sondern mit mehr… Freude und Leidenschaft.

Denn das waren jetzt genau die Sachen die er haben wollte. Freude.

_Leben._

Er hätte wegen der Shoppingsache auch nicht so ausrasten müssen. Es war schließlich nicht Satsukis Schuld. Er hätte auch versuchen sollen seinen Eltern besser zu gehorchen und sie nicht in Sorgen schwimmen zu lassen nur weil er nicht anrufen wollte um ihnen zu sagen wann er nach Hause kommen wird.

Warum musste er das alles erst dann begreifen, wenn es zu spät ist und er keine neue Chance mehr haben kann?

_Es tut mir Leid._

Für Tetsu hätte er auch ein besserer Freund sein können…

Wie gerne er nochmal mit ihm gespielt hätte. Er konnte den Basketball in seiner Hand schon förmlich spüren. Der frische Wind auf seiner Haut und das Basketballfeld unter seinen Füßen. Ja, Bakagami durfte auch dort sein, war wesentlich besser als diese kalte und dunkle Gasse.

Es fiel Aomine so leicht sich das alles vorzustellen, und das was er vor seinem inneren Auge sah, war viel besser als die Realität die sich vor seinen echten Augen wiedergab.

Seit ein paar Sekunden hatte er aufgehört zu atmen, er hatte aber nicht die Kraft etwas dagegen zu tun. Vielleicht sollte er seine letzten Augenblicke im Leben dazu nutzen, sich ein einfaches Basketballspiel vorzustellen. Das klang nach einer guten Idee für ihn.

Tetsu und Kagami hatte er ja schon vor sich stehen und er musste eigentlich gar nichts machen und der Rotschopf mit den geteilten Augenbrauen forderte ihn schon zu einem Match heraus.

‚_Wenn du schon mal hier bist und uns gewaltig nervst,'_ als ob Tetsu von seiner Anwesenheit jemals genervt sein könnte! Was für ein Bakagami! _‚Kannst du auch gleich mal gegen mich Eins gegen Eins Basketball spielen.'_

Das erste Mal, so kam es ihm vor, spürte er sein Herz in der Brust. Das letzte Mal so wusste er, ereignete sich dieser Herzschlag in seiner Brust.

Er sagte Ja zu Kagami und dafür, dass er ausgerechnet mit ihm spielen musste, war es doch eins der besten Matches die er je hatte. Tetsu war auch da, das war ein großer Bonus. Nicht lang und er sah wie Satsuki sein Spiel analysierte und dieser Möchtegernmodel Kise ihn von der Seite anfeuerte.

Wenn er weiter so fantasierte, würden noch mehr Personen aus seinem Leben seinen letzten Traum infiltrieren. Aber komischerweise machte ihm das nicht viel aus wie Midorima ein riesiges Plüschtier hinter ihm mitschleppte und Murasakibara niemandem von seinen Süßigkeiten abgeben wollte, es aber trotzdem tat.

Seine Eltern saßen auf der einen Bank und winkten ihm mit voller Stolz zu während er erneut einen Korb legte. Er müsste jetzt eigentlich schon viele Punkte erzielt haben, aber er zählte nicht mit und Kagami wahrscheinlich auch nicht.

Und da war auch schon seine Mannschaft mit seinem Captain, wie er ihn am liebsten hatte: vollkommen wütend auf ihn und voller Beleidigungen und Drohungen die er nicht einhalten konnte. Imayoshi, dieser gerissene Hund, war auch da und lächelte vor sich her. Es war überhaupt nicht Aomines Schuld wenn er immer heimlich geglaubt hat, dass Imayoshi es irgendwann zum Auftragskiller schaffen würde, weshalb er wahrscheinlich diese paar Schwerter dabei hatte.

Es war aber nicht so als ob er groß das Sagen in seinem Traum haben würde, denn sogar Haizaki trieb sich in der Nähe rum. Er ließ ihn aber gewähren, schließlich war Aomine tief in seinem Herzen recht nett und tolerant. Aber all das kümmerte ihn eher wenig, wenn er gerade so viel Spaß dabei hatte mit Kagami Basketball zu spielen.

Und er war glücklich, das war das Einzige was zählt.

* * *

AN: Fertig aus Ende. Meine erste Story die ich fertig gekriegt hab.

Das war es von Shinitakunai. Diese Geschichte nahm als kleine Idee ihren Anfang und ich wollte einen One-Shot daraus machen. Natürlich wurde es länger als das und hat nun sechs Kapitel. Die Reviews und Kommentare die ich erhalten habe waren unglaublich und ich hoffe, dass ich zum Abschluss die letzten Gedanken meiner Leser über diese Story erfahren darf.

_*Vielleicht halten sie ihn auch einfach nur für tot: _Man kann auch Leute für tot halten die noch lebend vor einem liegen. Versucht mal zu verstehen was für eine Menschenachtung darin steckt.

Und ich hoffe ihr habt alle Aomines Halluzination zum Schluss verstanden, denn ja, es war eine richtige Anspielung auf Kapitel zwei wo er und Kagami zusammen gespielt haben und auch auf seine Bestattung. Seht es aber wie ihr es wollt, vergesst aber nicht mir davon zu erzählen! Vor allem würd ich gern wissen wie das Übernatürliche hier ankam.

Ahja, Imayoshi mit Schwertern? Eindeutig eine Andeutung auf seinen Synchronsprecher und seine anderen Rollen (hustLorenorZorrohust)

Ich wollt noch was über meine KnB Pairings loswerden: Ich mag die Pairings mit Aomine, aber AoKuro und AoKise eher nicht, die kommen mir immer recht einseitig vor. Da bin ich mehr der Aomine/Kagami und Aomine/Wakamatsu Fan und falls ihr noch Fragen über die Story habt, dann fragt ruhig.

Eure NinjaLadyJae


End file.
